A Lost Hope
by 4321rayray
Summary: On the third year after Sasuke left, Sakura and Naruto set out on a search and retrieval mission. After a meeting with Sasuke, things change and he has to team up with Naruto to save Sakura. Will Sakura's hope fade away to nothing? Will Sasuke finally come back home to the Leaf Village? Will he save her in time or will his brother get to her? Slight OOC and has Inner Sasuke. R&R
1. Leaving For Him, Once Again

**Full Summary: On the third year after Sasuke left, Sakura and Naruto set out on a search and retrieval mission. After a meeting with Sasuke, things change and he has to team up with Naruto to save Sakura. Will Sakura's hope fade away to nothing? Will Sasuke finally come back home to the Leaf Village? Will he save her in time or will his brother get to her? Slight OOC and has Inner Sasuke. R&R  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Naruto, I would be working on the next manga than write fanfictions, right? Besides, the plot is way too complicated for me to write!**

**Author's Note: ****Uh...hi? I'm a bit new at writing fanfictions, so go easy on the critizism, please! My first story on the site, so here's a bit of what I can do. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bold = Thinking<strong>

_**Bold/Italics = Inner**_

* * *

><p><strong>It's been exactly three years; I don't see why I bothered counting the days since he'd left...<strong>

I was watching the clouds, a trait I got from being around Shikamaru, Ino's current boyfriend, about to drift off into the past memories when an obnoxiously loud sound rang through the air. Birds took to the sky shading it with a burst of colors. It reminded me of Sai's paintings, he was getting better at adding emotion. Well, so much for cloud watching. But that sound was a little _too_ familiar to my liking...

"SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto's unmistakable voice. That annoying knucklehead! My ears were ringing from the unexpected noise and I held my head in annoyance. I didn't understand why Hinata-chan liked him. I just wanted to shut out the world and think. I guess that's too much to ask, especially today…

I had hoped Naruto wouldn't come here; to Training Ground 7. This was where it all began; we became Team 7, the first Team that Kakashi-sensei passed. The place looked so untouched and unchanged, like it did back when we had that first bell test. We hadn't spent much time here after... he left us. Our last bell test had taken place further out and the area was put back to the way it was before. Sacred ground, our own special place. I wondered what would happen if we all sparred again. Would we rip the place apart? We've certainly become better shinobi…

"I'm here Naruto-kun!" I replied, trying to suppress the sadness in my voice.

"Hey! Sakura-chan, we've got a mission from Tsunade Baa-chan!" he blurted out. Naruto seemed pretty happy today. He's been happier ever since he started dating Hinata-chan about two months ago. Naruto did most of the talking in their relationship while Hinata listened to every word. I bet she's the only one who could spend more than fifteen minutes with him and not be annoyed. Opposites really do attract... I'm happy for them, and proud of Hinata-chan for finally admitting her feelings to Naruto. It seemed as though he forgot what today was… I wish he would just sit still and be quiet or maybe even talk slower for once.

**Oh well… They don't call him the number one hyperactive, most unpredictable knucklehead ninja for nothing.**

"I'll meet you there in a second Naruto-kun," I replied with a small fake smile, hoping he would think it was real. Who knew knowing Sai could be helpful? His fake smiles really do come in handy. I have to remember to thank him next time I see him. Well, I gave up trying to teach Naruto to show Lady Tsunade some respect a while back.

"Ok," he replied. "Just don't take too long, like you regularly do, Sakura-chan…" I heard him say the last bit under his breath. I guess he didn't hear the strain in my voice.

**WAIT A SECOND, WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? **

"Did you say something? Eh, Naruto-kun?" I asked with an incredibly sweet voice, an evil glare forming on my face.

_**"CHA! I'll punch you so hard you'll go through five walls!" my inner screeched.**_

I tried to ignore my evil intentions. If I didn't, Hinata-chan wouldn't speak to me anymore. I wasn't that distant that I always take forever, right?

"NO! I mean, I said nothing! Nothing at all," Naruto added quickly, with fear evident in his eyes. He knows that I only say 'Naruto-kun' with that sweet tone if he was in trouble with me.

"Just please hurry. I want to get this done so I can go eat at Ichiraku with Hinata-chan later!" Well, it looks like someone's excited.

I can't believe he didn't notice Hinata-chan until she confessed her love to him. Now, they're one of the cutest couples in all of Konoha. Naruto left quickly in a flash of black, yellow and orange. Lady Tsunade mentioned something about him being just like the Fourth Hokage. My thoughts drifted back to Team 7 once again.

**'Sasuke-kun, where are you? You know we all miss you...'**

**As if he could hear me. Even if he did, he wouldn't listen to me... **

You see, Sasuke-kun still hasn't come back yet. I fear for him, even though he nearly killed me during our last encounter. This undying love never seems to fade. It's like a parched throat that is never satisfied, always wanting more. I have been waiting for him to come back ever since the day he left me on that cold stone bench three years ago...

I ran quickly to get to the Hokage mansion. I decided to take the long way for it gave me more time to think.

"Sakura-chan, you're finally here!" I heard Naruto yell. We went in and I had to run to catch up to him. As a medic, I know that eating that much ramen all the time is unhealthy. So, where did he get all of that energy? I guess Naruto's just another one of life's mysteries.

As we neared the front of Lady Tsunade's door, Naruto finally slowed down. I knocked and waited, hearing a familiar voice say, "Come in." Naruto and I slowly entered the room and Lady Tsunade soon gave us our mission details.

The mission was to go to the border of the Sound to investigate a sighting of Team Hebi around the area. If Sasuke was seen, we had permission to capture and return him to the Hidden Leaf. Our team quickly started out and hurried to the border. I was glad I was team leader, I'd make sure we'd get there quickly. Our back up squad consisted of Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Hinata. Since Neji was a jounin, he would be the best on back up for a surprise attack.

I couldn't believe we were out for him, again. Especially since today was the day he left the village… The betrayal of Uchiha Sasuke anniversary…

**Sasuke… We're coming for you and we're not stopping no matter what!**

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Remember to review so I know what you want me to change or do! I'm open to all suggestions. I'll try update as soon as I can!<strong>

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	2. Arguements and Greetings

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait! We just finished state exams and I had to finish a project on Greece I had to do! Things are getting complicated as the school's almost out. I hope you enjoy this one and don't forget to review! (I don't mind critisism, it'll help me improve!) So, ya...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama, not me. This message will self destruct at the end of the chapter. Starting... NOW!<strong>

**Bold = Thinking**

**_Bold/Italics = Sakura thinking about Sasuke or an Inner_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>_

**The mission was to go to the border of the Sound to investigate a sighting of Team Hebi around the area. If Sasuke was seen, we had permission to capture and return him to the Hidden Leaf. Our team quickly started out and hurried to the border. **

**I couldn't believe were out for him again. Especially since today is the day he left the village… The betrayal of Uchiha Sasuke anniversary…**

_**Sasuke… We're coming for you and we're not stopping no matter what!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

Traveling to the border took around two days, and with all the traveling we covered earlier, it actually took half a day less. I had set my mind to this mission and we were gonna complete it.

**Too bad Kakashi-sensei is busy with a S-rank mission with Yamato-sensei…**

"Sakura-chan, WATCH OUT!" Naruto cried out, trying to get my attention back before I slammed into a tree.

I swiftly grabbed a nearby branch and propelled myself the other way. That was too close... Things were distracting me too easily. Perhaps I needed to stop and regain focus…

"Sakura-chan, you alright?" Naruto asked while running over to me. "You need to be careful; you're the only medic! What if you were injured when we see Sasuke? You'd be devastated to not be able to have a good fight, or bring him back if you were killed!"

Naruto babbled on and on. It took him about a minute to finally register what he had said.

"Are you hurt? You won't die will you?" Naruto panicked, checking me carefully for wounds.

"YOU BAKA! You'll alert Sasuke-kun's team of our presence. Keep your loud voice down and quit yelling out information!" I half whispered, half hissed.

"I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me, I was just concerned…" Naruto muttered.

"I know and I'm sorry for yelling but I don't want to be spotted just yet. Let's get going before they find us and…"

"It's too late Sa-ku-ra…" interrupted a voice from behind us, breaking my name into syllables. Only one person does that. Could it really be…?

"You too, Dobe…" sneered that all too familiar voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" I squeaked turning around slowly. And there stood the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, looking the same as our last meeting when he nearly killed me…

"Hello, Sa-ku-ra…" came Sasuke-kun's smooth and cold voice as he smirked, his team gathering behind him.

_**Why did he have to appear now? Sasuke-kun…**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if it's short but I'll try to make the next one twice as long! Updating might be a problem but I'll try! Plus, I wanted to try a cliffhanger... But trust me I'll make the next one long! Okay?<strong>

**Anyway,**

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	3. Suspicions, Regrets and Revealings

**AN: I finally update! I just want you guys to know I'm alive and breathing! I promise I will try to update twice as much! I'm so sorry about being late! I guess I'm like Kakashi huh? o(^v^)o You guys rock and are my inspiration!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Watashi wa naruto o shoyū shite inai! (Translate: I don't own Naruto!)<strong>

**Bold = Thinking**

**_Bold/Italics = Inner_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap:<em>** **_"Sasuke-kun!" I squeaked turning around slowly. And there stood the one and only Uchiha Sasuke! Looking the same as our last meeting where he nearly killed me…_**

"**_Hello, Sa-ku-ra…" came Sasuke-kun's smooth and cold voice as he smirked, his team gathering behind him._**

**_Why did he have to appear now? Sasuke-kun…_**

* * *

><p>(<strong>Sakura's POV)<strong>

"SASUKE! WE'RE HERE TO BRING YOU HOME!" boomed Naruto's loud and obnoxious voice.

"Hn. Really, dobe? Last time I checked, you couldn't lay a single scratch on me," Sasuke bragged rudely.

"Sasuke… Don't you dare act all cool with me you, Uchiha jerk! Do you know how hard Naruto-kun worked to try and bring you home? You…you… DOUBLE CROSSING, NO GOOD TRAITOR!" I screeched at him, attempting to glare a hole into his arrogant head.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered, staring directly at me.

I just continued glared back at the Uchiha in front of me. If looks could kill, the Uchiha would be long dead.

Sasuke just blinked twice, stared at me, and sneered.

**Why that rotten… UGH! I'm gonna murder him!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

I blinked twice. What the heck?

**_"Did Sakura just yell at me? And call me a double crossing traitor? Wow… Things sure have changed since I left Konoha."_**

"**_You do realize she left out the –kun at the end of our name right? Plus, she called us an Uchiha jerk… She added the -kun on the dobe's name though…" said a voice in the back of my head._**

"**_Well, what do you expect? A warm welcome and a smile? I've tried to kill her twice! Though leaving out the –kun, adding it to Naruto's name and calling me an Uchiha jerk still hurt…" I muttered quietly._**

"**_Does somebody like Sakura? And maybe, you're even jealous of the dobe? Oh I know, the great Uchiha Sasuke is really a sensitive guy!" the voice teased mischievously._**

"**_Hey, you're me too! Didn't I get rid of you when I was thirteen?" I hissed harshly._**

"**_You can't get rid of an inner, Sasuke! I'm a part of you. Anyway admit it, you like Sakura don't you?" My inner mocked all the more._**

"**_I never said that I did. Now, will you leave? I'm kinda busy here and you're creeping me out," I yelled back at him._**

"**_Will do!" my inner bid farewell and continued to the farther reaches of my mind._**

**I wonder if Sakura has an inner as well…?**

* * *

><p><strong>(In Sakura's Head)<strong>

**"_ACHOO!" inner Sakura sneezed._**

**"_Is someone talking about me?" inner Sakura wondered._**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

The sudden feeling of a glare brought me back to full attention.

**Great, now she's glaring at me…**

Sneering, I acted unfazed, hoping my normal stoic expression would work. Oh and it worked alright, her glare intensified. My team quickly gathered behind me and quietly asked for instructions.

"What do we do now, Sasuke?" whispered Suigetsu.

"Sasuke-kun! What do we do?" Karin questioned sweetly, repeating Suigetsu.

"You just repeated what I said!" Suigetsu accused.

"Why I aughta-" Karin started.

"Shut up you two. You remind me of a feuding couple." I interrupted, watching Juggo, who had remained quiet through the fight.

The silence was slightly unnerving and Sakura looked ready to kill…

The dobe wasn't looking to happy either, and that's a big feat for him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked sweetly.

"What is it now, Karin?" I sighed.

"Who is that pink haired girl again? I remember the loudmouth as your old best friend and teammate but I forgot about her." Karin answered.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura, my other teammate. Haven't I said this many times before?" I grunted.

"I just forgot..." Karin said apologetically, although deep down, she despised Sakura for being close to _**her**_ Sasuke-kun, even if that was three years ago.

I looked at Karin's suspicious look. Although, the look made her face even uglier than usual, Karin was definitely up to something. I don't know what it was but it wasn't good…

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

**Why that rotten… UGH! I wanna kill him right now!**

**Why is he just standing there? And it's that girl named Karin again... Why does she have such a suspicious look on her face?**

"Naruto-kun?" I whispered, still glaring a hole into the Uchiha's skull.

"Yeah, what is it?" he replied back urgently.

"That girl with red hair, Karin, why does she have a suspicious look on her face?" I questioned.

"Um, Sakura-chan? She's giving you an evil look…" Naruto answered.

"What?" I almost yelled.

I quickly took my eyes off Sasuke to glance at her. It turns out; she was giving me a sinister look. And I thought I looked ready to kill…

"Naruto-kun, we need to attack first! I don't want to bring Hinata into this," I blurted out.

"You're right Sakura-chan! Let's do it! But, what about your critical condition Sakura-chan?" Naruto bellowed loudly.

"Did you have to say that out loud Naruto? Now they know I'm weakened! Nice job!" I almost screamed while hitting him hard on the head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan!" He whined at me.

"That's what you get you baka!" I yelled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

I sweat dropped.

**They definitely remind me of a feuding couple. Even more than Suigetsu and Karin! Wait… Are they a couple?**

"_**If they were, then everything would make sense! The arguments, the names Naruto –kun and Sakura–chan!" My inner raged on.**_

"_**Naruto and Sakura a couple?" I yelled at him, hoping he would just stop.**_

_**Things really have changed haven't they…?**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make this as long as I could but, any longer and the delay would extend! I'm going to be going somewhere soon and might not be able to update but I'll try ASAP! Remember to review and check out my profile! You guys help me improve and be a better writer! o(^v^)o Oh, FYI the almost killing her part I've mentioned is when they were at Orochimaru's hideout. Don't mistake for after Danzo, I won't spoil so you know...<strong>

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	4. The Battle, Sasuke's True Feelings

**AN: I finally update! I'm sorry for the wait. It was probably twice as long as usual! JUst to let you know I won't be taking that long anymore! I promise and I never go back on my word! For that to is my ninja way! Lol! Hinata moment there. Just remember you are what make me continue! So plz R&R!**

**Bold = Thinking**

_**Bold/Italics = Sakura thinking about Sasuke or an Inner**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I sweat dropped.

_**They definitely remind me of a feuding couple. Even more than Suigetsu and Karin! Wait… Are they a couple? **_

"_**If they were, then everything would make sense! The arguments, the names Naruto –kun and Sakura–chan!" My inner raged on.**_

"_**Naruto and Sakura a couple?" I yelled at him, hoping he would just stop.**_

_**Things really have changed haven't they…?**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura POV)<strong>

"Look, I'm sorry Naruto-kun," I whispered carefully. "But now that they know I'm weaker, Hinata might be dragged into this."

The slower I say things, the better Naruto understands.

"I never thought of it that way. Good thinking Sakura-chan! Let's finish this!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hai!" I answered, getting into battle stance.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

_**Sakura's weaker? Maybe she's got a heart condition? Or perhaps she has a lung problem? Cancer? Or could she… be dying-?**_

"_**DO NOT SAY IT! I'M NOT LISTENING!" I screamed at my inner.**_

"_**Why? You're worried about her dying aren't you?" My inner challenged.**_

"_**Hn. So what if I am?" I retorted.**_

"_**Ha ha! I knew it!" he laughed back.**_

"_**You know I don't laugh!" I hissed.**_

"_**Hn, lighten up," he replied.**_

_**I glared at him, Uchiha style. **_

"_**Fine." My inner sighed. "I'll go back to being boring and stoic."**_

"_**Hn." I grunted.**_

**Could she really be dying?**

I saw Sakura glide gracefully into her fighting stance. Naruto got ready as well so, I guess it can't be helped. I gave my team a gesture to ready themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

"Ready?" I muttered low enough for Naruto to hear.

"Hai, Sakura-chan" Naruto stated.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This is my first battle scene so please go easy on me!)**

**(Sasuke POV)**

I lunged towards Naruto, automatically forming a chidori in my hand. Naruto jumped back to avoid it, summoning two shadow clones in the process.

"Rasengan!" Naruto screeched as one of the clones created the familiar technique.

Quickly charging another Chidori back up, I ran at Naruto before he could finish.

"Chidori!" I screamed back, pushing the lightning straight at Naruto's rasengan.

As Naruto and I went head to head, I noticed that Sakura was dealing with both Suigetsu and Karin from the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

Karin carelessly threw punches at me while Suigetsu swung his sword towards my legs. Dodging all of Karin's attacks, I jumped up to avoid Suigetsu's sword.

Karin, thinking she had an opening jumped up as well, aiming to smash me into the ground. I pulled out a poison coated kunai to defend myself as I spotted something to my right.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

I took a brief glance towards Sakura, seeing her holding off Suigetsu and Karin at the same time. Naruto followed my gaze to see Sakura in the midst of battle.

"Don't take your eyes off the enemy Sasuke!" Naruto reminded.

Looking back, I spotted Naruto about to send a rasengan into me. Jumping away, I began wonder where Juggo was until I realized Sakura was dealing with all three members of my team.

"Sasuke, you like Sakura-chan, don't you?" Naruto commented halting all movements.

"Hn. What makes you say that?" I replied stopping to speak.

"You keep glancing at her, and I saw a flash of hurt in your eyes when she yelled at you. You're like a brother to me; you can't hide your feelings. Why don't you come back with us? For Sakura?" Naruto tried to persuade.

"She doesn't love me," I replied sadly. "There's no hope for me, I can't love nor feel love. For the past nine years of my life I've lived with hate, no love. What's more, Sakura loves someone else. I can't take away her happiness. If she's happy, I'm happy."

"Sasuke, who else could she love?" Naruto asked. "It must be sad for her; she spends everyday hanging out with friends who are dating. She wouldn't want to be in the way. And she'll be happy if you come back. Just because you didn't have love doesn't mean you can't earn it, Sasuke. Take me for example! If you tell her how you feel, we can go on doubles dates!" Naruto explained.

"Double dates?" I questioned.

"Yeah! You, me, Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan!" Naruto answered. I looked at him weirdly.

**_So, he finally noticed the Hyuga? He's beginning to get smarter..._**

"Oh, right you missed everything," Naruto chuckled. "Come back with us and we'll explain everything." He extended his arm for me to take. I gazed at it carefully.

"I'll think about it," I replied, after some thought.

"Great!" Naruto replied smiling at me. I look to my right-

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screeched. I fell to the ground wide-eyed. How could this have…?

"SAKURA!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! I'm glad I finished this cause I haven't updated in forever! This is my longest chapter yet! I'll try to write ASAP! Hope you enjoyed and if you have something to say let me know! I don't mind criticism! Oh, and by the way, "Hai" means yes in Japanese in cause you didn't know! And Sasuke is the one who screamed "SAKURA"at the end.<strong>

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	5. The Offer

**AN: OMG! I'm so sorry! I know I promised I'd update soon but some things came up and now I'm upset. Ever since school started again, I've had no time for FanFiction at all! I'm also running for my school Vice President so wish me luck. This school year is really eating away at my time! But I promise now to update really, really soon and I'm not lying. If I forget than you have every right to be mad. Hope you enjoy this newest chapter. I must say this story has become a bit cliche but, I just came up with an awesome plot twist for later on! Bwahaha, I won't tell you what it is! I'm so evil! (lol, NOT!)**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual, I don't own Naruto! Naruto is so brilliant I couldn't have come up with it!**

**Bold=Thoughts**

_**Bold/Italics=Thoughts about Sasuke or an Inner**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

"I'll think about it." I replied, after some thought.

"Great!" Naruto replied smiling at me. I look to my right-

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screeched. I fall to the ground wide-eyed. How could this have…?

"SAKURA!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

I watched helplessly as Sakura's body plummeted to the ground, a kunai imbedded into her back. As her head hit the ground with a muffled thud, a poof of smoke surrounded her, revealing a log in her place, substitution.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I quickly scanned the battle ground for _**MY**_ Sakura. Feeling something in the ground shake, I turned my head towards the dobe, who was grinning like a mad man.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

As Karin attempted to stab me in the back, I quickly made the signs for a shadow clone, barely noticing Juugo coming up from behind. Quickly switching spots with a log, I went underground for my next attack, my clone to my right. Faintly, I heard a scream for my name. Hold on a second, who just screamed?

"_**CHA! I could've sworn that was Sasuke-kun." My inner suggested.**_

"_**I think you're just imagining things, I mean why would Sasuke-kun be worried about me?" I mumbled to myself.**_

"_**Sakura, I'm you so what I think is what you really think. And that was obviously Sasuke-kun." My inner retorted.**_

"_**Let's just forget it ok?" I answered back.**_

Hearing Karin land somewhere near my hiding spot, I punched upward shaking the ground as I did. Realizing too late, Karin got a chakra enhanced punch to her ugly face.

**Ugh, why is she even on Sasuke-kun's team? I swear if she's supposed to be **_**MY**_** replacement, I'm greatly offended. But was I really as weak as her back then? **

Suigetsu and Juugo sprang at me while my back was turned. Before I could dodge, Sasuke-kun yelled a command at them.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin! Quit attacking my old team." Sasuke yelled at Team Hebi.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

Karin landed with an ungraceful thud. She is so _**not**_ like Sakura. I sweat dropped at Sakura's strength. She really wasn't weak anymore.

I yelled a command at my team and they fell back.

"Aw, but why Sasuke?" Suigetsu complained.

"Can't I beat this pinky a little longer, Sasuke-kun?" Karin agreed.

The dobe's eyes widened when he realized what just came out of Karin's mouth. Gosh, she's even more of an idiot than the dobe, and that's pretty idiotic.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I heard Sakura shriek.

"You heard me, PINK HEADED FREAK!" Karin screamed twice as loud.

Ok, maybe even louder than the dobe as well. I still don't see how anyone can be worse than the dobe. She's more annoying than most of my fangirls and I have at least three million.

Before I could blink, Sakura stood right in front of Karin, fist balled. She immediately slammed her fist into Karin's disgusting face, knocking her out in the process. Sakura really did the world a favor.

"That was awesome! You really got Karin to shut up. Name's Suigetsu. What's yours?" Suigetsu said grinning.

Sakura turned toward him and returned his grin. I glared at Suigetsu and the dobe seemed to notice. In turn, he grinned at me. Turning my glare toward him, he pretended to cower in fear. Sometimes he can really get on my nerves, no wait; he always gets on my nerves.

"My name's Sakura. Nice to meet you Suigetsu." Sakura replied.

"Well, nice job on-" Suigetsu started.

"Suigetsu, pick up Karin. We've got to get going. See ya later dobe. I'll think about." I said smirking at him before taking off, Juugo following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

"Oi! Sasuke wait up! Well nice meeting you Sakura." Suigetsu said before disappearing.

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" I asked.

"Ya, what is it Sakura-chan." Naruto replied still grinning.

"Why did Sasuke stop his team, and what did he mean by I'll think about it?" I questioned.

"Oh, nothing Sakura." He said glancing to his right.

"NARUTO!" I yelled.

"Ah Sakura-chan! I'm serious. I honestly don't know!" Naruto screamed while running from me.

"Just wait until I catch you!" I screeched, running after him.

"HINATA-CHAN! HELP!" Naruto screamed.

As Hinata's team arrived at the scene, Hinata groaned.

"What'd he do this time Sakura-san?" Hinata sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

"What? All I asked for was her name! You didn't have to hit me!" Suigetsu complained.

"You are not to talk to her without my permission. And are do you want me to hit you again?" I barked at him.

"Jealous much, Sasuke?" Suigetsu taunted

I flinched before my sharingan spun around and I glared at him. Suigetsu quickly regretted his words.

"Want to repeat that?" I asked venom in my voice.

"NO, SORRY SASUKE-SAMA!" Suigetsu yelped.

"Didn't think so. Next time watch what you say, or you'll face the consequences and I assure you, it's worse than Karin's.

Suigetsu thought back to Karin's punishment, shuddering at the thought. He quickly nodded his head.

**You're mine and only mine Sakura. Don't you dare forget it!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to say special thanks to my wonderful sister, Kirani56, who helped me get back into this story. I'd also like to thank;<strong>

**bunnyboo1612, nrules, pirateKitten11893, princessofd, PunkEmoChick, romancebookworm, CJWrites, Looloo09, Pyro007, Shadowdemon1911, XxlizziexcielxX, Saakura-chaan, Jamimal (my friend from school), Cap and SADsasukefan, who have either put me on their fave list or reviewed. I also want to thank all of you have believed in me to continue. Believe it! (lol! Naruto moment)**

**-4321rayray signing off!**


	6. A Fight From Within, Thoughts Of Another

**AN:****Yo! ****4321rayray ****here ****with ****the ****latest ****update! ****I ****lost ****my ****school ****election ****but ****that's ****ok. ****Next ****year, ****president ****is ****as ****good ****as ****mine!****Anyway, ****I'm ****sorry ****if ****this ****is ****late. ****This ****should ****have ****been ****up ****last ****week ****but, ****I ****was ****having ****trouble ****editing ****and ****updating. ****School ****is ****becoming ****such ****a ****drag ****these ****days. ****(Shikamaru ****moment!****XD) ****To ****make ****up ****for ****my ****lack ****of ****updates, ****I've ****made ****this ****chapter ****longer. ****Hope ****you ****enjoy! ****Don't ****forget ****to ****review, ****cause ****I ****wanna ****know ****how ****I ****do. ****Oh, ****and ****check ****out ****the ****newest ****Naruto ****Shippuden ****opening. ****It ****sure ****made ****my ****day. ****I'm ****really ****sorry ****if ****you ****like ****Inner ****Sasuke! ****This ****chapter ****gets ****a ****little ****violent ****with ****him.**

**Disclaimer:****Must ****I ****really ****make ****this? ****Do ****I ****look ****like ****Kishimoto-sama ****to ****you? ****Well, ****I'm ****not! ****And ****I ****don't ****own ****Naruto, ****though ****I ****wish ****I ****did! ****Who ****doesn't? ****XD**

**Bold=Thoughts**

**_Bold/Italics=Thoughts _****_about _****_Sasuke _****_or _****_an _****_Inner_**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

"You are not to talk to her without my permission. And are do you want me to hit you again?" I barked at him.

"Jealous much, Sasuke?" Suigetsu taunted

I flinched before my sharingan spun around and I glared at him. Suigetsu quickly regretted his words.

"Want to repeat that?" I asked venom in my voice.

"NO, SORRY SASUKE-SAMA!" Suigetsu yelped.

"Didn't think so. Next time watch what you say, or you'll face the consequences and I assure you, it's worse than Karin's.

Suigetsu thought back to Karin's punishment, shuddering at the thought. He quickly nodded his head.

**You're mine and only mine Sakura. Don't you dare forget it!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

I thought hard about Naruto's offer. The days whizzed by as I lay in my bed, attempting to sleep. This hideout can be so boring. Perhaps going back wasn't such a bad idea after all… then again, that would put many innocent lives in danger. The problem is, I've already taken away many lives, but this time seemed different somehow. My thoughts drifted back to Sakura and her major improvement. Man, I regret not seeing her for months on end! She really was become a beautiful kunoichi.

"_**Dude, you are so whipped! I really can't believe my eyes! Has the world come to an end?" My inner joked.**_

"_**Oh, shut up! You're me as well, so I honestly don't see what's so funny!" I replied back hotly.**_

"_**Did I touch a nerve there? Oh M. Gosh! The apocalypse has really come!" My inner squealed, giggling like a high school girl.**_

"_**I DON'T GIGGLE OR SQUEAL! WHAT KIND OF UCHIHA ARE YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY ME!" I replied, practically seething with my stored up hatred. A killing intent was aimed directly at my inner.**_

"_**You can't hide what's inside, **_**Sasuke-kun!**_**" My imitated MY Sakura's voice.**_

_**I glared even harder, promptly running at him until my sword was at his neck.**_

"_**You want to end up like Karin?" I mumbled in a sinister voice, the killing intent raising ten fold.**_

_**My inner backed down, cowering in fear. I felt him shudder at the thought of Karin.**_

"_**You wouldn't do that to your inner, would you?" His voice was small, his fear written on his face and in his words.**_

"_**Wanna try me?" I bellowed out, danger filling my already hatred consumed head.**_

_**My inner ran to a corner of my mind, whimpering in fear. What kind of Uchiha is he?**_

"_**Tch, you disgust me. Why don't you stay there and cower like a wimp? The next time you speak out of line, you'll end up worse than Karin!" I spat at his back.**_

_**Hearing his faint whisper made me stop in my tracks.**_

"_**I liked you better before Itachi turned evil…" He whispered, his voice echoed through the hollowness of my mind.**_

_**I ran and kicked him straight in the gut, kneeing him over and over until he passed out from the pain.**_

"_**You deserve that you bastard!" I yelled again, punching him one last time.**_

With that, I left the emptiness of my mind and turned over in bed. I settled for the restless night of sleep I was expecting, mumbling to myself.

**Take that Itachi!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

It's been around three weeks since the encounter I had with Sasuke-kun. Tossing in my futon, I thought back to when I was chasing Naruto. After sometime, Hinata convinced me to leave Naruto alone. I was disappointed in the fact I didn't gain any information from him. Look's like I'll never know what Sasuke-kun had meant…

"_**Cheer up Sakura! At least we saw him right? I'm sure it had something to do with Itachi anyways." My inner said cheerily.**_

"_**Perhaps you're right, although I'm still wondering what he meant. This curiosity is killing me! Aren't you curious as well?" I questioned politely.**_

"_**Well of course I am! I mean who wouldn't? But we should try forgetting about it before you literally die." My inner replied.**_

"_**Well, how so?" I asked again.**_

"_**Maybe out on the battlefield, with you being distracted?" My inner suggested.**_

"_**Good point. I'll try…" I replied smiling.**_

"_**Sakura, it's nearly 1 am. You should get some sleep." My inner said while yawning.**_

I suppose my inner is right. I looked up at the night sky full of stars, the moon just peaking over the clouds. I really wondered where Sasuke-kun was. After his strange disappearance, our retrieval team has been camped out for the past three weeks. Naruto had been complaining about ramen for some time now, but that's just Naruto. Luckily, Hinata keeps him in check.

**I wonder how you're doing Sasuke-kun…?**

I jolted out of bed at the sound of the alarm. Hinata was at my side in an instant, informing me of the details.

"Sakura! Its-" Hinata started

A loud explosion resounded through our camp. Smoke rose to the far right.

What was that? Seeing the look of dread on Hinata's face, her hands shaking uncontrollably, made me nervous. All the color drained from her face as her eyes widened. Her breath sped up until she was hyperventilating.

"Hinata! Are you ok? What's going on? Are we being attacked?" I questioned quickly, fear evident in my words. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"D-don't wor-rry about me-e Sakura-san, I'm f-f-fine." Her voice soft and scared.

"Hinata? What's going on?" I asked again, more politely.

"We-e-ere being att-attacked by-"

Another explosion! As I turned back to Hinata, she raised her hand, pointing at something behind me.

"SAKURA-SAN! BE-BEHIND YOU!" She screamed.

Looking back I saw…

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

As I began to wonder off into sleep, I was awoken by a loud sound.

Suigetsu ran into my room as I jolted out of bed. Breathing heavily he went to my bathroom and drank water straight from the sink. Wasn't he made of water?

"Suigetsu, what's going on out there?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's an attack! Some explosion just came off of a campsite not far from here. I think it's that pink haired girl's camp." He said with little haste.

**Sakura's camp? Oh kami-sama, please no!**

I dashed off and made my way out of the hideout. I didn't hear the rest of Suigetsu's sentence as I tried to get to Sakura.

"Sasuke! The enemy is-

Suigetsu's voice was drowned by the sound of a bomb. I didn't bother turning back to find out the rest. I quickly yelled over my shoulder.

"Get Karin, we might need her."

I added more chakra to my feet, running even faster after the second explosion. If this kept up and she died, I'd never forgive myself. I drew my sword and got ready to fight.

"_**Sasuke, with all the explosions, it has to be him." My inner whispered in my mind.**_

"_**Aa, I know. I see you regained consciousness, you ready to battle?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah, with all the scars you gave me, I'm right as ready. Time to kick some butt!" My inner yelled.**_

"_**You're beginning to act like the dobe, cut it out." I replied.**_

"_**Aa, I'll go back to emo Sasuke now if you want." My inner teased.**_

"_**Yeah, sure thing. Do as – HEY!" I yelled frustrated.**_

"_**Sorry, couldn't resist. Let's just get to Sakura already!" My inner urged.**_

"_**Tch, now who's the whipped one?" I taunted.**_

"_**You know, I hate when you use my words against me. But remember you're me so you just called yourself whipped!" He teased all the more.**_

"_**You did the same thing earlier!" I retorted.**_

"_**But that's different; you told me the same thing therefore this is just like a repeat of earlier, except our parts are reversed! This is so weird!" My inner mumbled, not making any sense**_

"_**Oh, shut up!" I replied.**_

"_**Ai, Ai captain!" He continued on.**_

My eye twitched at his comeback. When I recovered, I just rolled my eyes and raced forward to Sakura. If I kept at this pace, I'd run out of chakra and I wouldn't be able to help her, so I eased up a bit. From what I could tell, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were just beginning the dash at the base. They're way to slow; they better make it faster or else it's punishment all over again!

**Hang on Sakura, I'm coming for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Probably the longest chapter I've made! It might gonna be a while until my next update... Plz check out my poll where you decide what Karin's punishment was. And remember, Naruto for the win!<strong>

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	7. Art is an EXPLOSION

**AN: Hey! 4321rayray here with the latest update. Anyway, I'm sorry if this is late, I would have updated sooner but I had so many projects due!**** This should have been up a couple weeks ago but since I haven't had any time to update, I've put this off.**** Plus, I got an Xbox360 Kinnect! To make up for my lack of updates, I've made this chapter longer. Hope you enjoy! Check out my poll on Karin's punishment as mentioned in the last chapter or so. And to all you Filipinos, Happy Simbang Gabi!**

**Disclaimer: If I had this much work to do, I don't know how I'd ever find time to finish Naruto! Anyway, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Bold=Thoughts**

**_Bold/Italics=Thoughts about Sasuke or an Inner_**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

A loud explosion resounded through our camp. Smoke rose to the far right.

What was that? Seeing the look of dread on Hinata's face, her hands shaking uncontrollably, made me nervous. All the color drained from her face as her eyes widened. Her breath sped up until she was hyperventilating.

"Hinata! Are you ok? What's going on? Are we being attacked?" I questioned quickly, fear evident in my words. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"D-don't wor-rry about me-e Sakura-san, I'm f-f-fine." Her voice soft and scared.

"Hinata? What's going on?" I asked again, more politely.

"We-e-ere being att-attacked by-"

Another explosion! As I turned back to Hinata, she raised her hand, pointing at something behind me.

"SAKURA-SAN! BE-BEHIND YOU!" She screamed.

Looking back I saw…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And P.S. , sorry for the cursing.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

Deidara. The blonde haired akatsuki member chuckled, easily recognizing me by my pink hair.

"So, pinky has come out to play! Haven't seen you since you killed Sasori, un. You know, ever since his death I've been stuck with-"

A flash of black, red and orange appeared at my right.

"TOBI HAS ARRIVED!" A man in an orange mask shouted.

"TOBI!" Deidara snarled, glaring at the newcomer. The masked one shivered in fear.

"Don't hurt Tobi, Tobi's a good boy!"

I sweat dropped as Deidara's anger began to rise.

"GOOD BOY MY ASS! _YOU_ ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON I KNOW AND IF YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME AGAIN, I'LL-"

"Explode me to death?" Tobi inquired.

Tobi soon found himself stuck in the ground, covered up to his head. Small origami spiders were placed in his ebony hair, threatening to detonate at any moment. I pondered on how these two reminded me of Naruto and Sasuke during the bell assignment.

"_**Oh, the good old days…" My inner sighed.**_

"_**Team seven would be so much better if you-know-who came back again…" I declared.**_

"_**You are so pathetic!" My inner taunted. "You can't even say his name!" **_

"_**Shut up! This is a very hard matter for me…"**_

"_**Oh, really now? I am what you really think Sakura, you can't lie to me. Besides, you called him Voldemort!"**_

"_**I WOULD NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH VOLDEMORT!" I yelled back.**_

"_**Harry Potter fanatic… I knew you shouldn't have read that series." My inner whispered under her breath.**_

"_**I had a week off missions! If all my friends are talking about it, what other choice could I have but read it?" **_

"_**Yeah, you read it after looking through Sasuke's old house and found a copy of Harry Potter. I still don't get why you always insist on visiting that place so often, let alone clean everything, including the graves. Admit it. You miss him, don't you? Or are you to chicken to even say his name?"**_

"**_That's it! _Sasuke-kun, okay?" I snarled._ "There. I said it." _**

"_**Bravo. Hurry up and get back to the real world, Sakura." My inner advised. "It's not a good idea to be distracted."**_

""_**Right!" I agreed.**_

"I didn't mean it Deidara-sempai! Don't hurt me!" Tobi whimpered as the spiders looked like they were about to explode.

Deidara sighed and dug him out of the ground. The second he got out, Tobi gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, Deidara-sempai! I knew you wouldn't-"

An explosion shook the ground and sent the black haired man flying.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY~!" Tobi's voice echoed as he became a small dot to our eyes.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I HOPE YOU GET LOST AND NEVER FIND YOUR WAY BACK!" Deidara shouted at his disappearing form. He turned back to us and sighed.

"I'll never understand why he keeps speaking in third-person…" Deidara mumbled quietly. He looked up, facing Hinata and I. He directed his gaze specifically at me.

"Now, you know what I'm stuck with. He annoys me to no end and I can't kill him either." Deidara complained. I crossed my arms and glared.

"It's time we get down to business, what do you want?"

"Sakura-san, are you sure you want to do this?" Hinata asked, worry in her eyes.

"I'll be okay. Just go ahead and look for Naruto-kun." I replied without looking at her.

"Okay. See you later Sakura-san." She said as she began to run off to find her boyfriend.

Sneering, Deidara threw a spider bomb straight at my face. I ducked quickly and ran to push Hinata before the bomb could attach to her backside. The bomb exploded where she stood a moment before.

"Swift one, aren't we?" Deidara teased. "You're a smart girl; I think you know what we're after."

**CHA, I'll show him!**

Punching the ground as a distraction, I summoned a clone to stand in my place and went for the trees. I waited for Deidara's attack.

Suddenly, bomb exploded at my back. Damn. I must have set off a trap that was meant for me if I tried to escape.

A flash of black came at my side and, before I knew it, I was being lifted into the air, by my arms. I couldn't see him clearly though the vegetation, which made me wonder a bit.

**Is it that Tobi guy? Or another Akatsuki member? Could it possibly be…Sasuke-kun?**

The figure directed me to the ground before turning to Deidara. I still couldn't make out his face, but a pair of red spinning eyes was visible. My eyes widened and I could only muster out one word that was gnawing at my mind.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV) <strong>

I felt an unfamiliar chakra up ahead along with Sakura's and headed in that direction. Fearing I might be too late, I forced myself to go a little faster. I must be within a kilometer of them now, and I sensed that the chakra with Sakura's was strong enough to be from an Akatsuki member.

An explosion rang out across the forest, birds flying in all directions. Cursing, I peered through the chaos.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY~!" A voice from above echoed. Looking up, I saw an orange dot in the sky.

**Is that the dobe? What the hell…?**

Those Akatsuki must be really short tempered these days. It'd be better for me if they would just kill one another and leave me to Itachi. I smirked.

Finally reaching my destination, I spotted Sakura in the trees and turned to see her opponent. A blonde haired man approached me, his cloak adorning with red clouds. Akatsuki.

I narrowed my eyes as my sharingan began spinning into place. Another explosion came a few feet from Sakura's direction and I saw a large branch on top of her beginning to fall. I jumped to reach her and dragged her by the arms and out into the clearing.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura gaped.

"So, you finally arrive, un?" Deidara smiled, showing me his hands.

"Disgusting." I commented. As I turned to Sakura, my eyes froze at spider crept behind her pink hair. Before I could shout out, the bug exploded and her stunned figure slumped. Cursing under my breath, I carried her over my shoulder and threw a paper bomb at the floor. The explosion created enough smoke for me to make an escape. I felt Team Taka's chakra approaching closer to me as I ran through the forest.

"_**Took them long enough." I grumbled. "They should really work on pick up their pace."**_

"_**They only took longer because you left Suigetsu so quickly, he had to grab Karin summon Juggo to register what you just said." My inner reasoned.**_

"_**Still… they could have picked up their pace to catch up." **_

"_**Just hurry up get Sakura to a safe place. Karin must be the one slowing them down."**_

"_**Tch. Let her do what she wants. She was trying to hurt my Sakura-chan…" I insisted, shaking with anger at just the thought of it.**_

"**_Since when did we start calling Sakura, '_Sakura-chan'?" **

"_**Oh, wipe that smirk off your face!"**_

I turned, looking down at Sakura. She gave a tiny gasp at my sharingan, signifying that she was awake.

"…_Sasuke-kun?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was that? I'm trying to make a comeback and try and update more. Updating every three months is making me feel bad. Anyway, all of you who read this, I thank you! I'm happy to those who stayed with me and I promise to update <em><span>REALLY<span>_ SOON! Don't worry; I'm not going back on my word this time! Until next time!**

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	8. Promises and Goodbyes

**AN: I told you I'd update quickly, didn't I? I honestly didn't think I'd get this done so soon but after seeing the amount of people who actually viewed this I was inspired. So, without further ado, (Who says that anymore?) here's chapter eight of "A Lost Hope." I'd also like to give a shout out to my sister, Kirani56, who read my last chapter before I posted. I love you Kirani56!**

**Disclaimer: Am I Kishimoto-sama? Do I look like I am? Does that answer your question? If not… I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Bold=Thoughts**

**_Bold/Italics=Thoughts about Sasuke or an Inner_**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

The figure directed me to the ground before turning to Deidara. I still couldn't make out his face, but a pair of red spinning eyes was visible. My eyes widened and I could only muster out one word that was gnawing at my mind.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

I had felt an explosion on my back, soreness resonated from my aching body. All I could remember was a flash of black and red eyes. Stupid Deidara. My eyes widened when I finally realized I was being carried. I squirmed around, looking up to see my kidnapper. My eyes fell upon red and black spinning tomoes. Gasping, I looked away, not wanting to see his face. He probably thought I was weak, seeing as he had to save me. Small tears ran down my cheeks and I hoped he failed to see them.

"_**Sakura, are you okay?" My inner's voice was laced in concern.**_

"_**Yeah," I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm just peachy. I just…never mind" **_

"_**Sakura, please. I want to know what's bothering you."**_

"_**I just feel so weak! I wanted to show him I had changed, that I'm stronger now and don't need him protecting me. I killed one Akatsuki member, why couldn't I kill another?"**_

"_**Calm down and think. We had Lady Chiyo with us last time. Heck, we were fighting her grandson! You can't expect to take down two in one go." **_

"_**I guess you're right… Why must I always freak out like that?"**_

"_**Just get back to the real world Sakura. I wouldn't want to miss what's about to happen."**_

"_**What's about to happen?" I questioned.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun's about to speak with you!"**_

"_**WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" I squealed, not letting her finish as I returned to the world outside my head.**_

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke looked down at me, his sharingan gone from his eyes.

"Of course, after you kidnapped me I'd be just great!" I hissed.

"Hn. If I didn't save you there you would've been blown to pieces."

"Shut up! I could have taken care of it myself!"

"Tch, as if you could do anything. You're the same girl I left back in Konoha."

My eyes widened at his remark. I felt my anger rise at once, tears threatening to fall.

"So that's how it is huh? I'll have you know that you are an Uchiha-teme who is A VILLAGE TRAITOR AND I HATE YOU! I screeched, my voice rising at the end.

I wanted to take back what I just said but it was too late. Sasuke set me down gently, his bangs covering his eyes. There was an uncomfortable silence as he turned in the opposite direction.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear Sakura. I want to be acknowledged as a traitor, especially by you because I'm not coming back. Tell the dobe I said no to his stupid offer." Sasuke whispered coldly. "You are **weak** and will always be that way so leave me alone."

I was shocked by his words as I sunk to the ground. The sky began to rain as my tears came crashing down. I shouldn't have said those words. A spur of the moment had led to this and it was all my fault.

Sneering, Sasuke looked back at me continuing his speech. "Pathetic…"

With that he turned running off into the distance. I curled into a ball, sobbing and shivering.

"_**You screwed up big time Sakura." My inner whispered.**_

"_**Don't remind me! Are you going to side with him too?"**_

"_**I meant you screwed up as a ninja. Ninja's must see underneath the underneath. If you missed it, Sasuke was staring at you in a different way than normal. When you yelled at him, their was hurt flashing in his eyes and when he yelled back at you their was betrayal laced in his words. When he called you pathetic, their were tears rolling down his cheeks, camouflaged by rain. There was regret in every word he said and you blew it." My inner explained.**_

I looked back at were I saw him leave. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I regret every word I said. I still love you Sasuke-kun…" I whispered but I knew he couldn't hear.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

I looked down at Sakura, my eyes filled with worry. She had been conscious for a while now but after her I heard a small gasp, it was like she couldn't talk. Sighing, I let my eyes slide back to their normal onyx color.

"_**I'd expect her to be trying to get away from us by now." My inner commented.**_

"_**Hmm, she looks like she's in deep thought." I mumbled.**_

"_**Maybe she's thinking of ways to get rid of you."**_

"_**Hn. Maybe she's thinking of ways to bring me home."**_

"_**Man, I so need to tell Naruto how whipped you are."**_

"_**How are you my inner? You get more and more like that dobe everyday!"**_

"_**Don't you mean we? Remember, I am what you really think meaning… Ha! You just called yourself a dobe!"**_

"_**Have some pride; you're an Uchiha for Pete's sake!" I answered, cheeks flaming.**_

"_**Says the one who sleeps with an Uchiha fan plushy. Wait a second, are you blushing?"**_

"_**HN! That's it, you have crossed the line!"**_

"_**What line? I thought crossing the line was mentioning Sakura or Ita-"**_

"_**DON'T EVEN START WITH THAT!"**_

_**My inner stopped talking for a few seconds before chuckling quietly.**_

"_**What's so funny that you give up being an Uchiha?"**_

"_**Oh lighten up; I'm just thinking about something." My inner then burst out laughing.**_

"_**Oh. My. Gosh! What is it?" I was fed up, my sharingan about to activate.**_

"_**If I went on a date with Sakura, would that be counted as her cheating on you?"**_

_**My eyes narrowed and he was soon on the floor howling, with laughter that is.**_

"_**Oh you should have seen your face! You're not even dating her and you still acted as though you were!"**_

_**I left my mind, fed up with my inner. Take that you dumb inner.**_

"_**HEY! I HEARD THAT!" My inner yelled back.**_

Looking down, I was surprised to find Sakura finally looking up at me. I felt some concern but quickly switched to my normal façade.

"Sakura, are you okay?" I questioned.

"Of course, after you kidnapped me I'd be just great!" She hissed at me. I knew she'd hate me…

"Hn. If I didn't save you there you would've been blown to pieces."

"Shut up! I could have taken care of it myself!"

"Tch, as if you could do anything. You're the same girl I left back in Konoha."

I felt my heart sink inside. Damn, I didn't mean to say that! I can't take it back though. I was instantly filled with regret.

"So that's how it is huh? I'll have you know that you are an Uchiha-teme who is A VILLAGE TRAITOR AND I HATE YOU! Sakura screeched, her voice rising at the end.

I felt as though I'd been stabbed in the chest over and over. The regret and betrayal flashed in my eyes for a second. I had brought this upon myself. Me and my big ego!

"_**I told you so."**_

"_**Oh, shut up inner or you'll be facing my fury!"**_

I placed Sakura down gently, my bangs covering my face. I knew what I was about to do but it still hurt. I'd make her hate me, forget and move on. I could already feel the tears on my face. I haven't cried since Itachi left.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear Sakura. I want to be acknowledged as a traitor, especially by you because I'm not coming back. Tell the dobe I said no to his stupid offer." I whispered coldly. "You are **weak** and will always be that way so leave me alone." I glared, making everything so convincing though I was slowly dying inside.

I could hear her small gasp, shocked by my coldness. It had to be this way or Itachi would kill her too. I'm so sorry, Sakura. Not being able to bear her crying I quickly turned away. The rain came pouring down onto my shoulders. Just like when I fought Naruto…

I sneered, looking back at her. Seeing her on the ground, I had much regret but I couldn't back out now. "Pathetic…" I whispered at her slumped figure.

With that I turned, running off into the distance. I didn't wander to far, flying through the trees to find a good view of her. I'd be her hidden guardian, until she found someone better at least. She turned toward where I had run off to. It seemed as though she was searching to see if I was still there. She opened her mouth to speak. I could faintly hear her voice above the pounding of the rain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I regret every word I said. I still love you Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, not knowing I was there. I couldn't resist any longer and ran back towards the clearing.

**I'll kill that Akatsuki member and come back for you Sakura, I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it? I know it's kind of sad but with all the comedy I've done I needed something serious. Have a Happy New Year and have a wonderful day! Next time I'll announce the winner of my poll so go check it out before it's too late! Until next time! Remember, R&amp;R! (I'm currently on vacation but I'll update as soon as I find time!)<strong>

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	9. The Truth Revealed, Akatsuki Come Again!

**AN: With school back I feel like I should update more since I finish my homework early. I'm sorry but the video games at my house are distracting and I play them non-stop and forget to update! Plus, we have had snow for about a week and I can't stop playing in it. As I type, I can barely feeling my fingers or toes! Oh, and the power went out on Thursday and barely came back. Anyways…**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR THIS STORY!<strong>

**If you haven't read it already, you should read my story for New Years, "A New Year Songfic" and do my challenge. The details are on the page but, if you can guess five out of the ten songs posted, I promise to update "A Lost Hope" at least once a week! I allow people without accounts to review so get going for the prize! I'll announce a winner on one of my chapters in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The answer to the question, "Do you own Naruto?" is NO! <strong>

**Bold=Thoughts**

**_Bold/Italics=Thoughts about Sasuke or an Inner_**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

Sneering, Sasuke looked back at me continuing his speech. "Pathetic…"

With that he turned running off into the distance. I curled into a ball, sobbing and shivering.

"_**You screwed up big time Sakura." My inner whispered.**_

"_**Don't remind me! Are you going to side with him too?"**_

"_**I meant you screwed up as a ninja. Ninja's must see underneath the underneath. If you missed it, Sasuke was staring at you in a different way than normal. When you yelled at him, their was hurt flashing in his eyes and when he yelled back at you their was betrayal laced in his words. When he called you pathetic, their were tears rolling down his cheeks, camouflaged by rain. There was regret in every word he said and you blew it." My inner explained.**_

I looked back at were I saw him leave. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I regret every word I said. I still love you Sasuke-kun…" I whispered but I knew he couldn't hear.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

I hated feeling so weak towards Sasuke and I couldn't imagine Naruto's reaction now. I really did have a big mouth. Starting back toward camp to meet up with the rest of my team, I pondered on a question left still unanswered.

"_**What did he mean by say no to Naruto's offer?"**_

"_**I don't know, Sakura, but you should get back to camp quickly or Hinata and Naruto will be killed."**_

"_**I'm going, I'm going! Give me time to think, woman!**_

"_**Since when did you start saying woman?" **_

"_**I guess helping Shikamaru with Ino is getting to my head…"**_

"_**Everything gets to your head, Sakura, that's why I'm here."**_

"_**Whatever," I sighed.**_

By the time I had finished talking to my inner-

"_**I sound like I'm crazy because I talk to myself!" I whined.**_

"_**As you were saying?" My inner reminded.**_

"_**Oh, right. Thanks!"**_

"_**Anytime."**_

- I had arrived a couple yards from camp. The sound of yelling caught my attention.

"What do you mean you won't accept my offer? Come back to Konoha with us!" A voice boomed.

"Go a mile west until you come across a clearing. You'll know why…" A second voice whispered.

"What did you do to her you teme?" The first voice hissed.

**Those voices sounded like Naruto and Sasuke! Who are they talking about though…?**

"Naruto, if you were only capable of hurting someone, what would you do? Get close to them and feel better? I'm only capable of hurting Sakura; I can't go back with you. Not if it risks the lives of those close to us…."

"You don't always hurt her Sasuke. Her heart may be broken but you're the only one who can fix it. Don't let yourself go through this alone. Itachi didn't spare your life for you to throw it all away!"

Hinata was obviously trying to calm him down while holding him back. She looked exhausted but determined as well.

Tears began to well up in my eyes as I silently cried. I wanted to rush over and become Team 7 again, forgetting everything else. But out of nowhere came the one thing stopping us, the Akatsuki.

A black shadow covered the sun and in mist of the chaos, I heard a loud chuckle. A clay bird swooped down, dropping exploding spiders onto Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke however was being peaked continually by the bird, Deidara mounted on top. He looked pleased with his performance.

"Such a touching moment, un. It's really too bad I have to kill you now!" Deidara stated.

The air was filled with smoke and a weird stench. My body felt numb as I realized it was poisonous gas. I fell to the floor and watched helplessly as Deidara went after Sasuke and Naruto, Hinata struggling to breathe as well. Another red and black cloak blocked my view.

"Hiya! Tobi was told to watch over you." A familiar orange mask greeted me.

"_**So the orange haired dude is back?" My inner cringed.**_

"**_I guess so. What is with him anyway? He's weirder than Guy-sensei's youth speech and that is _really_ weird."_**

"_**I bet he was dropped when he was little."**_

"_**Don't be so rude! Then again, it is a possibility…"**_

"_**Well, we don't have a choice but to watch then.**_

"_**Watch what?"**_

"_**The fight of course! What would you do without me?"**_

"_**Many things actually."**_

"_**And you said I was being rude."**_

"_**Shut up and watch inner."**_

"_**Well, I'd never."**_

I turned to see the ensuing battle. Sasuke had his sharingan activated and Naruto had a shadow clone ready with a rasengan in hand.

**(AN: Again, I'm not the best at battle scenes)**

"You bastard, I'll show the Akatsuki just who they're messing with!" Naruto yelled out, rushing forward to hit Deidara. Unnoticed by him as he blinded by anger, Deidara had attached spiders to his back making the sign to explode them.

"Naruto, YOU BAKA!" I yelled, his body falling to the floor.

In a poof of smoke, the clone disappeared. A sigh of relief left my body as I smiled, knowing he was safe. I caught a glimpse of Naruto helping Hinata to her feet, wobbling and leaning on him for support. She seemed to have gotten the worst of the smoke. Naruto grimaced and gave her a small smile as he picked her up bridal style, bringing her to the safety of a tree. Leaning her against it, she assured him she was alright and he quickly ran back into the battle with Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was having difficulties of his own. As Sasuke dodged each wave, a new one would spring up and his movements were slowing down. My guess was the poison had gotten to him and was winning over his body. A small clay bird made its way to his blind side and exploded without giving me a chance to warn him. Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst of his problems. Barely dodging the previous attack, the little bird had some kind of poison and it was slowly affecting Sasuke's body. Watching them was pure torture for I knew I couldn't help them.

Naruto had finally joined ranks with Sasuke once more but it seemed just the two of them wasn't enough. Naruto had switched from offense into defense and Sasuke had difficulties moving swiftly. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted into the air.

"I'm sorry but Tobi must follow orders." Tobi apologized.

Seeing as I was losing strength as well, I barely acknowledged his words as we appeared behind Deidara.

"Took you long enough, Tobi. Let's get going then, un"

"SAKURA-CHAN! LET HER GO AKATSUKI SCUM!" Naruto cussed at Deidara as he loaded me onto his bird.

I stared down at them and what I saw surprised me. Sasuke had his fist clenched at his side and he looked ready to kill. The bird started to take off south, toward the mountains. Naruto's strength failed him and since he refused to use the nine-tails chakra, he collapsed watching my form disappear.

"We'll get you back Sakura-chan, I promise" I heard Naruto whisper.

Sasuke's strength seemed to be declining rapidly for he too fell to the floor.

The last words I heard from them brought tears down my cheeks.

"SAKURA, I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU BACK! EVEN IF IT MEANS DYING BEFORE THAT BASTARD IS DEAD!" Sasuke howled at my disappearing form. Slowly I drifted to sleep but not before hearing a word from Tobi.

"You're going to be bait, my little pink haired friend," he whispered in a voice that was not his own. "I'll have both the Nine-tails and Sasuke yet…"

I shivered in fear as I saw red spinning eyes. So Tobi must be, an Uchiha!

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

I ran back towards Sakura's camp as I spotted the dobe chatting seriously with that Hyuga girl. Her eyes widened and she pointed her finger at me. Cursing, I left my face void of emotion when the dobe spun around, grinning like an idiot.

"_**Like an idiot, he is an idiot." My inner stated.**_

"_**Says you, my other self."**_

"_**Can't you just call me an inner or perhaps the more fun you?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**I see you're back to your emo self."**_

"_**Shut up, like your any better. You're an idiotic, annoying me who acts like the dobe all the time."**_

"_**Do I go around screaming 'Dattebayo or Believe it' Sasuke?"**_

"_**You know what I mean…"**_

"_**I like you better when you're acting whipped."**_

"**_I'm _NOT _whipped because of Sakura!"_**

"_**Who said anything about Sakura?"**_

"_**I hate you so much…"**_

"_**Hate is such a strong word Sasuke-kun"**_

"**_Don't you _DARE_ call me Sasuke-kun!_ What do you know about hatred you pathetic excuse of a person?"**

"**_Enough to know how bad it hurts!" My inner whispered coldly, glaring at me with those eyes I took so much pride in._**

That shut me up. I kept quiet from then on and listen to Naruto ramble about who knows what.

"So, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired.

"Dobe, about your offer-"

"OH, so you agreed to come back?" Naruto grinned.

"I'm saying no, dobe."

"What do you mean you won't accept my offer? Come back to Konoha with us!" Anger flashed in Naruto's eyes.

"Go a mile west until you come across a clearing. You'll know why…" I replied softly.

"What did you do to her you teme?" Naruto hissed out.

I sighed, I knew he wouldn't understand. As long as Itachi was still out there, I could never get close to Sakura. If I did, he'd kill her without a second thought. That's the kind of monster he was.

"Naruto, if you were only capable of hurting someone, what would you do? Get close to them and feel better? I'm only capable of hurting Sakura; I can't go back with you. Not if it risks the lives of those close to us…."

"You don't always hurt her Sasuke. Her heart may be broken but you're the only one who can fix it. Don't let yourself go through this alone. Itachi didn't spare your life for you to throw it all away!"

The Hyuga girl was obviously trying to calm him down. I had forgotten she was there in the first place. She looked just as determined to bring me back as well.

"_**Great, another annoying girl who wants to bring us back. I'm glad she's not a fangirl at least…"**_

"_**What would you do if she was one?"**_

"_**I honestly don't know. Normally, I'd ignore her because I don't care."**_

"_**Really? What if the girl was Sakura?"**_

"_**What's with you and always thinking about Sakura?"**_

"_**I believe that's you, oh great one."**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**You never stop with that do you?"**_

I felt slightly paranoid but, I had a bad feeling settling inside my stomach.

"_**That or it's just that burrito you ate."**_

"_**It's not everyday you come across a burrito store!"**_

"_**By the way, since when were slightly paranoid? You're always paranoid."**_

"_**Nobody asked you!"**_

"_**Just saying…"**_

Suddenly, a black shadow covered the sun . I cursed, hearing a loud chuckle. A clay bird swooped down, dropping exploding spiders onto the dobe and his _**girlfriend**_.

"_**How'd he get a girlfriend before me?"**_

"_**Oh my gosh, Naruto beat the almighty Uchiha Sasuke! It's the end of the world."**_

"_**Shut up and watch me beat this guy."**_

"_**You're just jealous of him because Sakura's not your-"**_

"_**SILENCE!"**_

The feeling of peaking made me turn back to battle. The blonde was attacking me with a bird.

"Such a touching moment, un. It's really too bad I have to kill you now!" Deidara stated.

The air was filled with smoke and a weird stench. My body was slowing down from the contact.

**Damn, better finish this quickly.**

As I dodged each wave, I started to feel weaker. Naruto had gone to help the Hyuga and left me all the hard work.

A bird came from my blind side and as I barely dodged, poison covered my body. Sneaky bastard…

Naruto had finally caught up to us and we tried to approach him at a different angle. I caught sight of a masked man carrying Sakura over to the bird.

Naruto looked back at him in rage as he loaded Sakura onto the bird.

"SAKURA-CHAN! LET HER GO AKATSUKI SCUM!" Naruto cussed at the blonde.

Sakura stared down at us with a sad smile. I clenched my fists at my side and I was ready to kill. The bird started to take off south, toward the mountains. Naruto's strength failed him and since he refused to use the nine-tails chakra, he collapsed watching Sakura begin to disappear.

"We'll get you back Sakura-chan, I promise" I heard Naruto whisper.

My strength failed me as well for I too, fell to the floor. Desperate, I howled at the bird.

"SAKURA, I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU BACK! EVEN IF IT MEANS DYING BEFORE THAT BASTARD IS DEAD!"

That was when I felt all hope was lost. My team had finally caught up but they were too late. Karin, seeing my condition immediately rushed to my side.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay? Who did this to you?" She bombarded me with questions.

Frustrated, I screamed as loud as I could. Karin squeaked, backing away frightened. Being in a cellar for two weeks can do that to you.

**(AN: The winner of the poll "What should Karin's punishment be?" is… 'She gets put in a celler for 2 weeks, hanging from chains!' Thanks to all who voted!")**

"Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin! Help out the dobe's team. We're going after Sakura…"

Naruto smirked while my team went to tend to his.

"Let's go get her back, teme!"

I smirked in return. I'd get her back no matter what!

**Just wait and see Sakura! We'll get you back for sure!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, how was it? I'm seriously happy because this is my longest chapter ever! Nine pages, who knew I'd could do it? Anyways, I apologize once again for my late update. My power went out when I was about to post. Stay tuned next time for my next update and I promise it'll be sooner. A certain someone, whose name will be mentioned in the next chapter, knows why. See you next time!<strong>

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	10. Sakura's Mysterious Disease, Meet Madara

**AN: I've reached a goal of over 2,000 hits! That is the most I've gotten, EVER in my life. So, has anyone tried my challenge? I'll give it one more chapter before I decide a winner. I'm really sorry to a certain someone who has to wait just a bit longer! Bare with me here people since school was cancelled all of last week due to snow. You might think, 'what does that have to due with it?' so I shall explain. I lost power and I didn't have time to work on this that much because now I have to finish extra work from last week. Anyway, I have found time to get this done so thanks to all of you amazing readers! You guys really make my day. A special thanks to PhoenixTheirin, who added my story to their favorites list and Weasleyweasel who inspired me to write. Leave something so I know what you think because I was dreading that you guys hated it. Also, I'd like to thank my wonderful sister, Kirani56, who has begged me to write something!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yes, well I've said this enough times already but; I DON'T OWN NARUTO!<strong>

**Bold=Thoughts**

**_Bold/Italics=Thoughts about Sasuke or an Inner_**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

The last words I heard from them brought tears down my cheeks.

"SAKURA, I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU BACK! EVEN IF IT MEANS DYING BEFORE THAT BASTARD IS DEAD!" Sasuke howled at my disappearing form. Slowly I drifted to sleep but not before hearing a word from Tobi.

"You're going to be bait, my little pink haired friend," he whispered in a voice that was not his own. "I'll have both the Nine-tails and Sasuke yet…"

I shivered in fear as I saw red spinning eyes. So Tobi must be, an Uchiha!

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

My stomach was grumbling and I felt weak in the head when I finally opened my eyes. Staring at the unfamiliar ceiling, I realized my situation and made haste to sit up. My mistake, for by standing up to fast; I fell back on the floor coughing. I cursed my stupid disease as I tried to find my ninja pouch.

**Where the hell is that damn inhaler?**

There was a bed further toward the back of the place that was covered in a thin gray blanket. A small mirror was placed above a sink but the paint was peeling off onto the cement floor from above. The mirror was chipped on the bottom and cracks had formed along the edges of the faucet. At the very most, the toilet was clean but I wouldn't take my chances. Bending down, I looked under the bed and blanket but to no avail. I continued coughing before I ended up wheezing on the hard floor.

A loud chuckle echoed through the small prison and a man stepped into my cell.

"You sure look miserable, un. What's wrong with you anyway?" Deidara teased.

I coughed all the more, barely managing to look up at him. I needed my inhaler or I wouldn't be able to breathe soon.

"Cat got your tongue? Come on, you can tell me. I won't bite." He flashed me his left hand, the mouth on it made me realize the meaning behind his words. I would've giggled but my lack of air was beginning to take effect.

"Fine, don't tell me. After all the trouble I went through just to get you some rice balls..."

I finally managed to breathe out, "Need… Pouch…Inhaler…Inside…"

He stared at me as if I had grown another head. "You think I'm stupid? I'm not falling for a trick like that!"

"Not… Lie… Air… Asthma… Inhaler…"

A look of worry came onto Deidara's face. He put the plate of rice balls on the floor and bolted out screaming words I couldn't understand. My head felt light and I laid down a bit to rest.

"_**Why of all times did I have an asthma attack now?" I thought.**_

"_**Sakura, you knew you had this condition so you have to pull through! Sasuke and Naruto promised to bring you back so you can't let them down by giving up now."**_

"_**What kind of ninja am I? I can't always grab an inhaler in the midst of battle."**_

"_**You know the reason behind this Sakura. Remember, Tsunade has been trying to help you and I'm sure she'll find a cure soon."**_

"_**I hope so."**_

Footsteps echoed from the stairs across my cell. There was quiet murmuring between three people and I could barely hear a thing. A familiar orange mask came into view, followed by a man with piercings all over his face and a blue haired woman with a paper flower in her hair.

"What was that idiotic fool Deidara doing? Screaming about how the pink one is sick, it's disgusting." Tobi proclaimed.

"Well, do you know what's wrong with her? If she dies and they don't come, we would lose a chance to change the world." The blue haired one spoke.

"They'll come after her, I can promise that much." Tobi replied.

The man with orange hair and piercings turned toward me with a calm face.

"Tell us what's wrong so we can get this over with." He stated coldly.

Looking up at him, I couldn't help but speak the truth; before I died from suffocation at least. "Asthma… Inhaler… Please…" I whispered softly.

Tobi burst out laughing that I couldn't help but shiver in fear. This man, the one I thought was dumber than Naruto, was an Uchiha. He snickered quietly to himself, laughing in my face.

"What ninja has asthma? Oh, this is too much!" He burst into laughter again.

"We should just give her the inhaler and leave, Madara-san." The blue haired one advised.

"Oh shut it, Konan! I haven't had this much of a laugh in centuries."

**Centuries? How can this man be that old? What do they want with Naruto and Sasuke? **

"I believe that is wise, Madara-san." The orange haired man agreed.

"You two never let me have fun. Come on, lighten up a bit. You could use a good laugh yourself, Nagato."

"Hn." The man just grunted before handing me my inhaler.

I had done my research on the Uchiha clan ages ago, when Sasuke came to class and seemed more distance. As an academy student, I had access to any book in the library with the exception of the A-ranked and S-ranked section. Ever since then though, I made it my duty to learn more about each person in Konoha; hoping to be able help Naruto when he was crowned Hokage. I had read enough about the Uchiha that I could write a book about them myself and I knew the name Madara all to well.

When I had gained my breath, I finally spoke. "So, you're Madara; founder of the Uchiha clan?"

The said man narrowed his eyes and stared at me. "What do you know about the Uchiha and Madara?"

"Enough to know that you're no ordinary ninja."

Both the girl, Konan, and the man, Nagato, seemed to be surprised by my knowledge and bravery against the Uchiha in front of me.

"I guess I'll just have to get those words out of you!" Madara snarled before launching at me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

I couldn't shake that uneasy feeling in my stomach. It seemed as though Naruto had fully recovered his strength and my team was doing fine. Karin had gone back to her usual self; the annoying fangirl I could never get rid of. The Hyuga, who I learned was named Hinata, had gotten fussed over her team; consisting of Kiba and Shino. Her team had been delayed by a decoy left by Deidara; in case back up came. As a result, we stayed three days in the clearing and I was anxious to find my Sakura.

"_**Why do you always call her **_**my**_**Sakura?"**_

"_**Because she's mine and mine alone! I won't share her and I certainly won't let her die."**_

"_**Whipped…"**_

"_**That joke is really getting old you know."**_

"_**Being inside you, I don't have many jokes."**_

"_**What's that supposed to mean?"**_

"_**You have no sense of humor."**_

"_**I do. Wanna here a joke?"**_

"_**Show me the best you got, Uchiha."**_

"_**I've been reading this book on antigravity and I can't seem to put it down."**_

"_**Lame! Like I said no sense of humor." My inner giggled.**_

"_**If it's so lame; why are you giggling?"**_

"_**It's so lame that it's funny…"**_

"_**I give up, you're hopeless."**_

My stomach turned when I thought about losing Sakura. I couldn't stand waiting any longer for everyone to be ready. By then, the worst could happen and I wasn't willing to take the chance.

The feeling that something bad was about to ensue loomed over me. Knowing that she was with the Akatsuki didn't settle my nerves at all. Itachi was still out there and he could be torturing her right now. That was the kind of sick bastard he was.

"Oi, teme! You coming or what?" Naruto yelled at me.

"Where to dobe?" I answered back.

"Sakura, of course! Where else?"

"I thought we'd never leave! Let's go."

**Don't you die there Sakura! I'll kill that sick brother, no monster and get my revenge.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't understand why I make two of these… Well, I know this might sound like I'm making excuses because I made a promise…etc. But, I was about to update on Sunday and I couldn't find my story anywhere! I had saved it onto my flash drive, thumb drive; whatever you call it. When I looked for it after school, I had lost it! Anyway, hope you liked it. Leave a small review or favorite this story; just leave something to let me know you liked it okay! I <em>really<em> promise to update soon! Until next time! Oh, and to Weasleyweasel; I was practically screaming my head off after I saw you mentioned my name. Hope you update soon! To all of you who need a great story; read 'Dreams' by Weasleyweasel because that story is awesome!**

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	11. She's Special, Karin's Dilema

**AN: I know, I know, I haven't updated all of last month. It's not like I wanted to stop and I didn't break my promise of updating at least once a week. I've had a few problems these last few weeks. One, I was busy with homework. Two, I've got state testing coming up and the most important reason, I LOST MY FLASH DRIVE! It's been driving me insane because I had everything typed and ready to go then, I lost it! So, I'm really sorry about letting you down… Thanks for reading you guys, it means so much. Here's the latest chapter and I hope I find me flash drive soon because this is a retyped version…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto! (That was caveman talk for I don't own Naruto!)<strong>

**Bold=Thoughts**

_**Bold/Italics=Thoughts about Sasuke or an Inner**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

When I had gained my breath, I finally spoke. "So, you're Madara; founder of the Uchiha clan?"

The said man narrowed his eyes and stared at me. "What do you know about the Uchiha and Madara?"

"Enough to know that you're no ordinary ninja."

Both the girl, Konan, and the man, Nagato, seemed to be surprised by my knowledge and bravery against the Uchiha in front of me.

"I guess I'll just have to get those words out of you!" Madara snarled before launching at me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

I gasped for air as Madara wrapped his hands tightly around my neck. All defiance and confidence faded from my eyes and in there place came terror and agony.

"_**Right after we got our inhaler too!" My inner wailed.**_

"_**You're not the one unable to breathe…" I managed to whimper out.**_

"_**Sakura! He can manipulate you with his sharingan. No matter how good of a genjustu user you are, you can't win here!"**_

My inner's advice was cut short as I heard the two words sealing my fate.

"Mangekyou Sharingn!"

My vision blurred and I appeared standing next to my inner. Perplexed, I reached out to touch her and to my surprise, she flinched.

"_**Sakura, what are you doing here? I don't remember letting you in…" My inner questioned.**_

"_**I haven't got a clue. Are we…?"**_

"_**In your mindscape my dear…" A low voice echoed around the walls of my head.**_

"_**Show yourself you bastard!" My inner yelled out into the darkness.**_

"_**Over confident much? Such foul language as well my dear…"**_

"_**My dear my ass! Why don't you face me like a man? Or do you not have any-"**_

"_**INNER!" I screamed at her.**_

"_**I was going to say guts but if you want to go there…"**_

"_**SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH CRUDE THINGS?" I was puffing for breathe as I lost my voice. Coughing, I attempted to clear my throat.**_

"_**Hmmm… Two of you yet split personalities. That's never happened before."**_

_**Madara turned back toward the darkness and ran until we lost sight of him. Rushing forward, I ran after him, my inner right behind. My head felt heavy and I collapsed on the ground.**_

"_**SAKURA! Are you okay?" My inner looked worriedly in Madara's direction. Glancing around one last time, she ran towards me.**_

"_**My lack of air is getting to me. I need to get back to the real world but I don't know how to break the sharingan."**_

_**My inner thought quietly for a moment before an idea popped into her mind.**_

"_**Remember when Lady Chiyo mentioned that you need two people to break a strong genjutsu?"**_

"_**Yes, but this is the strongest sharingan genjutsu known, Tsukiyomi…"**_

"_**It shouldn't be any different in theory though. Sure, it'll take longer to break but it's worth a shot."**_

_**I simply nodded my head in approval and concentrated hard. My attention was distracted when my inner's hand touched the back of my neck.**_

"_**What was that about?" I glared at her rubbing my neck. Kami, her hands were cold. Not to mention that's one of my ticklish spots.**_

"_**I'm helping you out! Come back over here, you should have known what I would do when I said two people."**_

_**Sighing, I sat back down and concentrated, trying to ignore the cold.**_

"_**Kai!"**_

When I opened my eyes, they were met with blazing red. There seemed to be shock in everyone's eyes, seeing as Madara didn't release his jutsu.

"You are the strangest girl I have ever met! You'll be staying here until your teammates come for you. I hope you don't mind us doing experiments on you because no one has resisted my mangekyou sharingan. You really don't have much a choice here my darling so sit tight and watch the show." Madara rambled on under his breathe before releasing his hold on my neck.

I coughed and tried to collect enough air in my lungs to speak but to no avail. Madara chuckled at my lame attempts to talk. I continued to open and close my mouth to find the words I wanted to say. Racking my brain for a witty retort, I lost all train of thought at Madara's next comment.

"Send in Itachi, he'll be quite useful here." He ordered to Nagato and Konan before climbing back up the stairs.

Nagato started after him, probably on his way to get the other Uchiha. Konan looked at me and whispered something that I barely caught before following the other two up.

"You're in for one hell of a ride, pinky."

As I lay in the dark, still gasping for breath my dread finally got to my head. Konan's words weren't much a help either.

_**Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, where are you two?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since Sakura left. The dobe could easily tell I was stressed and I grew annoyed at every damn thing. One screw up and you'd face my wrath. It became known among the others that I was easily set off but only the dobe and the Hyuga girl knew my pain and agony. Thrashing out each night, waking up in cold sweat from nightmares, Sakura's safety was my only priority. I barely ate and only took as much as necessary to live. If Sakura were here, I'd be getting scolded about how I should care about my life. Hell, if saving Sakura meant giving up vengeance, maybe I would have changed my mind about Itachi but I would not be swayed. I would save her, kill Itachi and comeback for her.

We were taking a break near a creek to get some sleep. I stood guard watching for the Akatsuki scum to show their faces.

"Teme, you should get some sleep, dattebayo! You've been awake for the past three days."

"Hn, dobe you know why I'm up so just leave. I'll go at my own time."

"You'd better Sasuke; you can't save her with when you have no strength left."

I clenched my fists at my sides, waving him off. When Naruto called me by my first name, I knew he was serious. I knew he was right but I couldn't sleep. At least not when I didn't know where or how **my** Sakura was.

"_**Again with you're over protectiveness, Sasu-chan?"**_

"_**Go to hell! Don't call me Sasu-chan you imbecile!"**_

"_**You're so cruel, Sasu-chan…"  
><strong>_

"_**QUIT CALLING ME SASU-CHAN!"**_

"_**Okey dokey artichokey!"**_

"_**I give up with you! I'm going to bed."**_

"_**You give me sweet dreams or a beau-"**_

"_**DON'T EVEN GO THERE! JUST LET ME SLEEP AND BE QUIET!"**_

Looking around again, I started back toward camp. Suigetsu was snoring loud enough to wake up the whole country while Jugo stayed the farthest away from everyone. Karin was still lying on her sleeping bag, staring at me with her red eyes.

'**Tch, she's so desperate… It's pathetic."**

I slowly made my way toward my sleeping bag and curled up inside. I felt rustling near my rear and I could take a guess what it was.

"Leave me alone, Karin. I want to sleep so go back to your old spot."

"But Sasuke-kun I-"

"Don't call me Sasuke-kun! I'm Uchiha-sama to you!"

"But Sasuke-kun I had-" Karin persisted.

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

Slowly, my eyes closed and I fell into sleep's spell, three days of no sleeping finally catching up with me. That was until I felt something crawl into my bag from behind. My eyes shot open sharingan blaring as I whipped around to face Karin's disgusting face.

"Out. Of. My. Bag. NOW!" My words came out in a haze of anger and lack of sleep.

Karin just gave me her innocent look, which looked like she had just gotten stabbed and got her face remodeled. It was just plain wrong. Sakura-hime could do so much better…

"_**Oh, so it's Sakura-hime now?"**_

"_**Not now, inner. I have a big problem to deal with…"**_

"_**You called me by my name! I'll leave you in peace now."**_

_**He held up his hand with his fingers separated down the middle. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was giving me the live long and prosper sign. Tch, ironic to give it to yourself…**_

"_**Hn."**_

Glad my inner listened for once; I glared harder at the red haired hag next to me. The one thing that got my blood boiling was her next words.

"Sasuke-kun, I had a nightmare! Can you kiss me goodnight and comfort me? Just forget about that pink haired freak and stay with me."

Nightmare? Forget Sakura? I haven't gotten any sleep the past three days because of my nightmares with Sakura getting hurt. If she was just messing around to get me to cuddle with her and abandon Sakura, she was DEAD!

My chakra flared and my eyes cast her into a harsh genjutsu. If she wanted to fool around with me, she had another thing coming!

Karin's screams filled my ears. The sight I was showing her was too much. It was all about my clan's death. Shown before her eyes as they were through mine when I was seven.

"You think you had a nightmare? I've been living a nightmare for the past ten years of my life!"

The rest of the camp woke, startled by all the noise. Suigetsu ran to Karin's side while the dobe held me back. He looked disappointed in me but I didn't give a damn. I'd kill Karin if I had to!

"Sasuke, calm down! Do you think Sakura would want you to be doing this?"

Realizing my mistake, I closed my eyes and my orbs changed back to black. I just glared at the blob of red in front of me. Pulling free of the dobe's grasp, I stared coldly at the ground.

"What's your problem, you teme? She's your teammate, learn to grow up!"

"Not after what she said. Not when she told me to abandon Sakura. She called her a freak and I will not tolerate that!"

The dobe whipped around at Karin after the words left my mouth. His eyes were intense but the Hyuga held him in place, calming him down a bit.

"You, why can't you take a hint? Sasuke doesn't want you and were set on saving Sakura-chan. Get that through your thick skull or leave us alone!"

Suigetsu looked up at us, eyes cold and full of anger, hate, the things I always felt myself.

"Don't yell at her! Sure she can be stupid at times, but she's our friend!"

He turned toward me and spat at my feet. I was about to kick him before I thought better of myself. True, they were my friends but Karin had some serious issues.

"All she wants is your acknowledgement. I don't see why you keep hurting her more and more…"

I saw the look Suigetsu gave her and I knew what was wrong. He stared at her in the same way the dobe looked at the Hyuga, in the same way I looked at Sakura-hime. It was the look of affection and love.

"Suigetsu, don't push her onto me." Suigetsu was ready to interrupt but I stopped him. "I know the way you feel and I don't want to take something that you obviously want more. Sakura-hime, I hurt her like I hurt Karin but I know I can help heal her. Karin doesn't need my help to heal; she needs someone who can love her back…"

Suigetsu's eyes widened and he looked at Karin who stared at him with a shocked face. I gave him my infamous smirk before he started blushing like crazy. Karin looked at him confusedly before looking back at me.

"Karin, I'm sorry but I can't love you. Not when my heart belongs to someone else but I know a certain someone who can."

Jugo nudged Suigetsu in the side and gave him a soft smile. Karin stood up and raced off toward the river.

"Hey, Suigetsu. You should follow her…" I told him gently.

"Thanks, I didn't think I could ever tell her."

"Good luck."

Suigetsu ran off after Karin and we all watched in silence. That was until the dobe interrupted.

"So, it's Sakura-hime now? I didn't know someone could change the stoic Sasuke Uchiha so much that he spins out of character."

Everyone around me started snickering. How I hated being made fun of!

"Dobe…." I started. Suddenly, I felt my instincts kick in and I started packing my things.

"Teme, what are you doing?"

"Tell everyone to get there stuff, Sakura's in danger. The rest of our group started packing up while I talked with the dobe quietly. Karin and Suigetsu would be informed as soon as they came back.

"How do you know she's in danger?"

"I can just feel it. Something bad is about to happen to her I just know it!"

**Sakura-hime, be safe. Sasuke is on his way to get you!**

"_**Wow, you spoke in third person! You are so whip-"**_

"_**INNER!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, was it good? I would update more but I haven't gotten many reviews or story alerts… If you really like this story, leave a review or at least put me on alert! You guys are my inspiration so thank you for reading! I'm also surprised that I got over 200 hits last month and I didn't update so thank you so much!<strong>

**I'll be naming people for reviews and such so leave one to be mentioned.**

**Oh, and congratulations 'sakuralover1215' on winning my sonfic challenge! You're the reason I try to update once a week so hats off to you! Thank you, Weasleyweasel and Notsonormalnerd for adding my stories to your favorites list and Ur worst nightmare452 for reviewing! (Weasleyweasel did both so double thanks!) Until next time!**

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	12. Torture, Don't be Jealous

**AN: Hey, 4321rayray is back in business. I'm going to try to update more than at least once a week which is proving to be a challenge but, I will not fail. I bet half of you expected me to post at least a week or so later than usual but sadly, it took even longer. We had Japanese students come to my school and I was so excited, it reminded me to update so, arigatou! Anyway, here is the next chapter for 'A Lost Hope' so don't you forget to review. The more reviews, the more inspiration, the sooner I update. This is an attempt to make up for my lack of updates for the last few months so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: An author who doesn't put a disclaimer, isn't worth their salt. I don't own Naruto.<strong>

**Bold=Thoughts**

_**Bold/Italics=Thoughts about Sasuke or an Inner**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

"Send in Itachi, he'll be quite useful here." He ordered to Nagato and Konan before climbing back up the stairs.

Nagato started after him, probably on his way to get the other Uchiha. Konan looked at me and whispered something that I barely caught before following the other two up.

"You're in for one hell of a ride, pinky."

As I lay in the dark, still gasping for breath my dread finally got to my head. Konan's words weren't much help either.

_**Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, where are you two?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

Darkness surrounded my shivering form as I tried my best to get some rest. The bed was rock solid and provided little comfort. Drops of water continued to splash on the sink from the ceiling and the blanket gave me less warmth than without it. It was indeed a prison, a damp and twisted prison. Tossing and turning, I finally settled into a bearable position.

When I awoke, I was met with a towering figure looming over me. I didn't know how long I slept but I could feel their eyes staring into my soul. The eyes stood out in the darkness, red in color. Red eyes could only be an Uchiha, but which one?

"Madara or Itachi?" I thought aloud.

"It seems my little brother had a major stalker. You'd have to be really obsessed to read through Uchiha files," the voice spoke.

"So, it's Itachi. I am no stalker but I must admit I liked your brother in my childhood. Actually, since you killed off all the remaining Uchiha, except Madara, Sasuke and yourself, I'm the Uchiha expert for the Hokage."

"Impressive, pinky. But I must say that your information is wrong."

Perplexed, I looked him straight in the eye. That was my mistake as the words faded in my throat. "What do you-?"

The world turned crimson as the sky became covered with clouds. Red clouds, much similar to the ones on the Akatsuki uniform. I couldn't admire them for long for I was soon stuck to a cross.

"Space and time are mine to control. You'll be-"

"Just shut up and get to the point," I mutter quietly.

"Watch your tongue or I might just have to cut it off."

"Try it; I'll bite your hand off first."

"Arrogant, just like my little brother. I guess being his teammate made you pick up his habits as well. You're quite spunky aren't you?"

"You would know, wouldn't you? I never knew Uchiha's spoke so much."

"Hn, I'm no ordinary Uchiha."

"So I've heard. How is your disease working out for you?"

His eyes narrowed to slits, much like the bats found in caves near Konoha. The amusement would leave soon and pain would replace it in its absence. I wanted to see how far I could push him before he lost his Uchiha cool. Besides, I'm dead anyway. I could at least enjoy the last moments of my life.

"What disease are you speaking of?"

"Sure, it's not on your file but I know the symptoms. You hurt yourself badly in a battle somewhere and the stress of your Tsukuyomi caused it to not heal properly. When it did heal, your body never fully recovered. That is the one thing you can't fix."

Itachi grabbed at my throat, pinning my head to the hard wood. I could see the slight tremble in his hand, as if he were stressed. I knew what he was going through and it scared him to death.

"_**What's with people and grabbing throats? I can't believe we can still breathe from the damage brought upon ours!" my inner complained sourly.**_

"_**Get over it, we're a kunoichi. We have to bear through it," I shot back.**_

"_**I care about our throat! Why is Itachi shaking so much?"**_

"_**I think I'm right on my prediction and it's freaked him out."**_

"_**Freak out the almighty Uchiha Itachi? No, it's not possible!" my inner feigned a dramatic voice.**_

"_**Leave me alone so I can get this over with."**_

"_**Sure thing sugarplum," she spoke with a western accent.**_

Sweat dropping, I focused back to the cross problem. There had to be some way I can make him so surprised I can break free.

"Where did you learn that about me? Why do you know so much? What else do you know? Who are you?" Itachi shouted at me.

"Two words, breath mint. Man, you Uchiha's should brush your teeth more. Or is that blood I smell. You know who I am, and why I know it. As for the other questions, I'm observant and I read files for the Hokage. I know that you are going blind as well and that you've taking drugs just to keep you alive. Oh, and that you secretly like the color purple."

"You shouldn't know anything!" he continued. Then, he did the thing I least expected, he transformed into Sasuke-kun.

"_**Please, anything but that…" I whimpered.**_

"_**Be strong Sakura, it's not Sasuke. It's Itachi," my inner reassured.**_

"_**I can't do this, help me! Find a way to get us out of here!"**_

"_**I'm trying, just wait a little longer."**_

"_**I can't, just hurry!"**_

"_**I'm doing what I can. I'll be there in a-"**_

"Hello, my little cherry blossom," a voice whispered in my ear.

Whimpering, I looked up to face the one person I could never kill.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

I couldn't stand it anymore! There was too much romance going on… Before we started off, I caught a glimpse of Karin attempting to bite Suigetsu's face off. That Hyuga guy and the weapon girl were holding hands and the dobe and the Hyuga girl were hugging each other with dorky smiles on their faces…

"_**You just want Sakura in your arms, don't you?"**_

"_**Shut up! I just can't stand all this, love stuff…."**_

"_**Love? You say you don't know love but what about when you're with Sakura? Isn't that love?"**_

"_**Tch, let's just get a move on already. Sakura's with HIM and don't know what he'll do."**_

"_**Alright then, just go get all those lovebirds."**_

"_**What? I'm not going anywhere near them!"**_

"_**Suit yourself. Sakura's just going to have to wait until you work up your nerve…"**_

"_**Aren't you in the least bit concerned?"**_

"_**I'm quite concerned actually. Why would that matter to you?"**_

"_**BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"**_

_**My inner smirked before letting a wide grin spread across his face.**_

"_**What are you smiling about? You look like the dobe but worse!"**_

"_**I can't believe I got you to admit you can love someone."**_

"_**I didn't- WHAT DID YOU JUST MAKE ME SAY?"**_

_**Blushing madly, I muttered a quick, "I'm leaving." In all honesty, I wasn't sure how I felt. **_

I ran to the closest couple, ignoring the small laugh I heard at the back of my head.

**Stupid Inner…**

Stopping in front of them, I pulled harshly on Suigetsu's sword, yanking him back. He transformed into a puddle of water to break his fall before reappearing.

"Dude, what the hell was that all about?"

"Sasuke-kun, I mean, Uchiha-sama, may I ask why you are here?" Karin stated stiffly.

"Karin, calm down, I'm not going to kill you. Suigetsu, grab your things were leaving. The same goes for you Karin. Where is Jugo?"

"Last I saw him; he said he was going go make peace with the birds."

"Tch, get going and gather everyone else. I've got him."

Running through the trees took my mind off Sakura, just a bit. As I searched for Suigetsu, a weird feeling settled in my stomach.

**Sakura or Jugo is in trouble. Which one is it?**

I searched desperately for Jugo. If I found him, it meant Sakura was in danger. Catching a glimpse of a bird, I followed closely. Chasing it around for around two minutes, it settled in a clearing not far from our camp. Jugo sat there, smiling politely. That could only mean one thing… Sakura was in danger.

"Jugo! We're moving out. Grab your things and let's go."

He caught him, sighing before lifting his arm and letting the birds fly off. Getting up, he led the way back to camp.

"_**Are you lost? You normally don't let people lead."**_

"_**No, I'm just… giving Jugo a chance to lead."**_

"_**You're lost. Aren't you?"**_

"_**Oh shut it. I followed a bird here; I don't know where I am!"**_

"_**Ah, the real meaning behind 'a little birdy told me.'**_

"_**Tch, let's go. The sooner we get back the sooner we can get Sakura."**_

"_**Ciao!"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!"

"Tch, dobe."

"Why are we leaving all of a sudden?"

"We're a long ways away from finding the akatsuki hideout. It's best if we start off now."

"Teme, Sakura's in danger, isn't she?"

I stiffened slightly. He always seems to be able to read my mind…

"Hn."

"Let's go then. By the way, you're not jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't, right?"

"Like I'd ever be jealous of a dobe like you."

"TEME!"

"_**Ha, he's got you figured out!"**_

"_**I'm not jealous!"**_

"_**Right, right…"**_

**Itachi… If you dare touch her, you're DEAD!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it? I'm running for ASB president at my school, not vice this time and I'm excited! I'll try and update when I can but I have to study for the end of the school year tests. I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this last chapter and lack of updates but I thank you for supporting me and reading anyway! May the force be with you.<strong>

**4321rayray signing off!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Segment: Thanks and Answers<strong>

**Lost Location – Thanks for adding my story to your fave list. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!**

**Sparkles15 'beasty – A story alert! I haven't had one of those in awhile so thanks!**

**Ur worst nightmare452 – Besides my sister, you've supported me since the beginning so, thanks a million! I'm glad to know someone really likes me story and I'm sorry I didn't update soon. Enjoy the latest chapter!**

**To anybody that I missed:**

**Thanks you so much! Seriously, enjoy the chapter!**


	13. The Truth, More Explosions

**AN: Not bad, huh? I'm proud to say, my update rate is going up! I'm sorry if I've taken longer. Rereading what I wrote in the first couple of chapters made me cringe so I made getting them edited my priority. I mean, if the first few chapters are bad, would you even be reading this chapter? Anyway, I hope you enjoy my latest installment!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Doitsu!~Doitsu! I don't own Naruto. PASTA~!<strong>

**Bold=Thoughts**

_**Bold/Italics=Thoughts about Sasuke or an Inner**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>

"Hello, my little cherry blossom," a voice whispered in my ear.

Whimpering, I looked up to face the one person I could never kill.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

"That's right, Sasuke-kun is here. Don't be afraid…"

I was more terrified about what I would do than what he could do. Itachi or not, it was still Sasuke's body and looks. Could I really refuse him?

"Sasuke-kun, you arrogant bastard! Get me down from this thing!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, _**Sakura-chan**_…"

"Sasuke, I swear if you don't get me down this instant-"

"Then I'll just have to torture you until you stop resisting, Sakura-chan."

"_**Sakura! What the hell are you doing?"**_

"_**Playing along with his game. If he wants to be Sasuke, he'll be Sasuke but on my terms."**_

"_**My terms meaning?"**_

"_**I'm going to beat him up for leaving me on a bench three years ago! What if I got hypothermia? Or worse, kidnapped? I wouldn't be able defend myself if someone took me because he knocked me out. He's going to pay…"**_

"_**Great thinking! If we can't beat him as Itachi, we'll beat him as Sasuke."**_

"Torture? You should leave that up to Ibiki-sensei. I'm sure you've been through enough torture in the first place. Being a cold blooded murderer…"

"Shut up! What do you know about torture?"

"_**He's losing his cool! Provoke him just a bit more and Itachi will lose control of the jutsu."**_

"_**Gotcha. I've got a plan, so listen carefully. We'll drive Itachi out of his jutsu and bear through the torture. From the Uchiha files I've read, the Mangekyou Sharingan is almost over. The Tsukiyomi will tire out Itachi's eyes and weaken him severely. We'll use that to our advantage and attack when we get out."**_

"_**About how long until we strike?"**_

"_**In about five minutes, our first day will be over. The second and third day will take another fifteen. Twenty minutes, so be prepared for the torture. If we lose to him, exhaustion will take its toll and we could possibly die."**_

"_**He can't kill us, we're important to finding Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun."**_

"_**Exactly, in the worst case, we'll be in a coma. In which case, he can willingly extract information. That's his goal right now."**_

"_**Sakura, I'm sorry… There's nothing I can do."**_

"_**No, you've done enough with Madara. It's my time to shine."**_

"Quite a lot actually. Do you need an example? Your brother, Itachi, is a cold blooded murder and he killed your family. You couldn't stop him, nor could you kill him the past few times you've encountered him. You ran away with Orochimaru and discovered that even with him, Itachi and Naruto are stronger. The Uchiha clan died and it's all your fault."

"That's a lie…"

"Really? If I remember correctly, it was you that killed your parents. Your whole clan gone in an instance because you couldn't-"

"SHUT UP! YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK!"

I blinked calmly at his face, the real Itachi beginning to reappear. I showed my most warm smile, the one I reserved for Sasuke-kun.

"Are you any better? Sasuke-kun, no Itachi, how long have you suffered?"

The shocked look that crossed his face informed me that he was losing control.

"What suffering? I have no regrets!"

"Give up, Itachi-kun. Surely, you had a reason to kill your clan. Testing your abilities on just your clan is to far-fetched. If you were that blood thirsty, why didn't you kill Sasuke? Why only the Uchiha clan but not the rest of the Leaf?"

"You…"

"I don't need to read your files to know what you did wasn't you. You always believed in peace. I know the elders were suspicious of the Uchiha and you wouldn't bloody your hands without a cause or valid reason."

Surprise was surely on his side as he slammed my head back onto the cross. I felt my vision begin to blur. I couldn't last much longer…

"Listen to me well, Sakura. I've kept tabs on my little brother since I left, so I know your name. I'll let you live; Madara will have my head if you die. My plan will be ruined if you say a word. We'll wait for Sasuke to come but I promise not to touch him, at least not kill him. I'll give Madara a location far enough from your team. Consider it a reward."

My eyes widened at his change of heart. So, I was right? Itachi had some good in him. No, he was never bad. I felt exhaustion as he took me down from the cross. He whispered something in my ear that I barely caught before I blacked out.

"It's our little secret. You say one word to Sasuke and I'll have to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

I clenched my fist in annoyance. We were going too slowly but Naruto seemed to purposely lag behind.

"Dobe, what the hell is wrong with you? Are trying to get oon my nerves?"

I glanced back to find Naruto leaning onto a tree for support. He winced holding his leg in agony. He was injured, but he still urged us on? I held up my hand to signal that everyone should stop. Pausing to nod my head at Karin, we jumped back to the branch Naruto had stopped on.

"You idiot! If you were hurt you should have said something! Why did you push yourself so hard?"

"Friends always come before my own body… You of all people should know that, Sasuke."

I glared at the ground at my arrogance. Sakura, what are you doing to me?

"Dobe, what did you do?"

"I was hit with a bomb earlier… It's not that bad…"

"Karin, your assistance is needed."

"Hai, Sasuke…-sama?" Karin answered, not knowing what to reply with.

"Karin, Sasuke is fine with me."

Karin nodded before pulling her sleeve down and holding her hand out to Naruto's mouth. The dobe looked at me strangely motioning to Karin's arm.

"It's alright; she has healing chakra imbedded in her arm. Orochimaru had his ways…"

"Bite me, it won't hurt. I promise," Karin reassured.

Hesitantly, the dobe looked at the Hyuga girl. She smiled and motioned for him to accept the offer. Finally, the dobe took a nip at her arm.

"AHHHH!" Karin screeched.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!"

"It doesn't, it's a part of the treatment," Karin pouted.

"Whatever you say…"

"Let's get going. Can you stand?" I questioned

"Yeah, I don't understand why I didn't just heal like I usually do," Naruto stated while getting up, still slightly shaky.

"Hn, when we get Sakura back, she can check out your leg."

Starting off again, we continued until we heard an explosion. It wasn't that far from where we were situated.

"_**Damn, we need to take cover quickly. If we stay and fight, chances are we'll be delayed or worse, killed," my inner informed me.**_

"_**Tch, every time we get so close!"**_

"_**On the other hand, if that blonde bomber is here, we can tail him to there hideout."**_

Thinking quietly, I turned toward my team.

"Everyone take cover. Hyuga's I need you to scout out how far they are from our location."

Naruto hobbled over to a bush while Suigetsu turned into a puddle of water. He situated himself under a tree that was dripping with morning dew. Karin and Jugo ducked under the underbrush of a tree.

"BYAKUGAN!" The two Hyuga's eyes searched in two separate diretions

"200 miles north, explosion but nobody in sight."

"150 m-miles so-so-uth, nothing!"

"Less than 100 miles southwest, another explosion."

"Neji-niisan! 300 m-m-miles east…"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Hinata-sama?"

"What, what is it you two?" I yelled to be heard over the blasts

"I-it's a-"

"HINATA-SAMA! LOOK OUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, how was it? I'm glad to have gotten so many views but no reviews? There's a difference between reading and giving me feedback so I can make the next chapter the way you would like it to be. So please, read and review! Don't start thinking I'll be going on a long three month break again because trust me, I'm not. May the odds be ever in your favor. I hope I win my election for president tomorrow so wish me luck!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ThanksAnswer Section:**

**XxXFiReBeN dErXxX – Thanks for putting me on story alert! I hope you read this soon. I updated as fast as I could!**

**Sakura Uchiha1231 – Favorite story? I haven't had one of those since forever! Thanks a bunch and enjoy.**

**hotblooded alcide – Thanks a bunch! I'm glad that I got an alert so quickly because I got worried and when I saw an email, I screamed! Read and review!**

**To anyone I missed:**

**I'm glad to have so much support and I hope you continue to read my story! May the odds be ever in your favor.**

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	14. The Torture, Narrow Miss

**AN: Well, well, well… I've decided to get this over with. We had a talent show and I played "Someone Like You" by Adele. I'm pleased to say I did great on it! As for my election, I lost again. I hate how the popular kids always win… Summer is finally here! Updates will hopefully be more frequent but you know how summer can be. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: My friend told me I owned Naruto and I said, "Oatmeal, are you crazy?" I don't own Naruto!<strong>

**Bold=Thoughts**

_Italics = ?_

_**Bold/Italics=Thoughts about Sasuke or an Inner**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>

My eyes widened at his change of heart. So, I was right? Itachi had some good in him. No, he was never bad. I felt exhaustion as he took me down from the cross. He whispered something in my ear that I barely caught before I blacked out.

"It's our little secret. You say one word to Sasuke and I'll have to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

_Pain. Excruciating pain. That's was all in felt at the moment. I groaned, and opened one eye before squeezing it shut. Nothing could compare to what I saw._

_Thick red blood stained the walls and ceiling, tainting all with its presence. It was all I could smell, all I could see. Attempting to sit up, I brought my hand to the smooth surface beneath me. I was met with something sticky and fresh._

_I brought my hand up to my face. It was blood, my blood. All I remembered after that was my screaming voice echoing across the room. No one would save me, no one would come._

I shot straight up, screaming with all my might. It was short lived as I came to realize the gag covering my mouth. My hands were chained to the wall, leaving me helpless and cold. The only light came from a small flame, flickering silently from across the room.

"You're awake? That's interesting…" a voice whispered from the darkness. The candle was blown out and a wisp of smoke pushed its way upward. "Normally it takes days for someone to wake up from Tsukuyomi, let alone two in a week."

"Shut up, you bastard! Show yourself and be a man!"

"Such a foul mouth… Maybe I'll have Kakuzu stitch it closed for you."

"Tch, like he could do much seeing as he's dead!"

"Oh, how clever! You even have information about our little organization. You know too much, little girl. You couldn't dream to understand the Uchiha."

"I take it I won't be able to see your face then, Madara?"

Heat hit my face as I felt fire escape from his corner. Candles were set ablaze lighting the foul stench smelling room. I glanced around, taking note of the blood smearing the walls.

"I'd never give a twerp like you such an honor!"

"Name calling? For shame, Madara, for shame…"

"I applaud you for your courage but keep in mind; your friends are in danger because of you."

"That's not true…"

"You think this is about revenge against brothers? No, this is more than that. It's far above you and your petty ninja techniques. This isn't about war; it's about taking control of what is rightfully ours!"

"What's with you villains and making plans about world domination? It's always the same and then, you reveal your plans to someone. It's really cliché…"

"_**Hey Sak, you sure this is a good idea?"**_

"_**How many times have you asked me that question? It's simple, I make fun of as many bad people as possible and I get a laugh. I haven't died yet have I?"**_

"_**Well, no but-"**_

"_**So, what's wrong with a little fun?"**_

"_**Just don't go to far Sakura, you'll regret it."**_

I felt a sting on my right cheek as I was brought back. Madara had slapped me!

"You. Will. Die! You here me? I'm going to make you watch me kill each one of your pathetic friends. What's worse, you won't be able to help any of them! It'll be slow and painful-"

"STOP!"

"-with their screams falling upon your ears, blood-"

"That's enough!"

"-gushing from each wound. Their miserable lives will be cut short. Every dream and hope will cease."

I felt tears streaming down my face at the mere thought. He was a cruel man with wicked ways. Torture with Ibiki was better than this by a long shot…

**I won't die here! I'll live it through until I find a way out. Just please come quickly, Sasuke… Naruto…**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

The Hyuga ran and pushed the other out of the way as a bomb spider landed where she once stood. He made a narrow escape, jumping to the left just before it hit him. His hand banged hard on the ground and I could easily tell it was broken.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled in desperation as he ran over to her.

"N-neji-niisan! A-a-are you o-okay?"

"I'm fine, Hinata-sama. Really, it's noting. As long as you're okay." the Hruga replied, wincing slightly.

"Y-you don't always h-have to h-help me… P-please don't put my l-life over your own."

"You are of the main house. Your life will always come before mine. Your dad would kill me and I would disappoint the whole clan if I didn't protect you."

The Hyuga girl looked like she was going to object further but then thought the better of it.

"Alright! Enough with this mushy stuff, what did you see?" I asked.

"A bird. It was a white bird that dropped bombs continuously." The Hyuga girl replied.

"Did it spot us?"

"No, I don't think it did. That bomb was pure luck."

"Aright, let's stay under the cover of trees."

"_**Do you think they've spotted us?" my inner inquired.**_

"_**I trust their judgment, but it's better to stay on the safe side."**_

"_**Since when were you safe?"**_

"_**Since I have a girl, I mean, a friend in danger…"**_

"_**You used girl and friend in the same sentence? We've gone to a whole other level now!"**_

"_**Can you count how many times I've told you to shut up?"**_

"_**Depends, are we including the last one?"**_

"_**You really are hopeless."**_

"_**And you're hopelessly in love."**_

"_**I hope you choke on your own blood."**_

"_**So harsh, Sasuke! I can't die, I'm the AWESOME Sasuke!"**_

"_**You're another me, you git!"**_

"_**So? Then we are both AWESOME!"**_

"_**Quit reading those stupid books of yours. I'm serious here."**_

"_**Yes, mother…"**_

**Inners… What are you gonna do with them? **

"_**I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." my inner pouted.**_

"Teme? Hey, you there?" Naruto yelled in my ear, waving a hand in front of my face.

Grabbing it, I twisted it behind his back. "Don't you dare yell in my ear again! Don't you DARE touch me either, understood?"

He gulped before yelping as I let his hand go. Waltzing over to the Hyuga girl he complained at here while she giggled at his antics.

"Hinata-chan, do you see what the teme did? My hand is going to swell up!"

"N-naruto-kun, it's not t-that bad. Just b-be caref-ful from now on." she attempted to speak through fits of giggles. Tch, how immature…

"Thanks, Hinata-chan! You're the best!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. It was plain disgusting.

"_**So, you're basically telling me you're pro bromance?"**_

"_**WHEN DID I SAY THAT?"**_

"_**It's written all over your face."**_

"_**YOU LITTLE-"**_

"_**I'm teasing, I'm teasing! Kami, no sense of humor…"**_

"Naruto, Hinata-sama. We need to get a move on. I don't want to take any chances with that bird." the Hyuga informed the team, looking up at the sky cautiously.

"We need to get you healed first. Where the hell are those three teammates of yours, Sasuke?" Tenten asked, looking around.

"They're not-"

I looked to see the puddle of water gone. What is it with these delaying tactics?

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

**I'm coming for you, Sakura, just wait a little longer!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I notice the endings, the last words stated by Sasuke and Sakura, are typically the same. I guess I took a month leave, but I didn't lie, for I said three months! Anyways, we're going on a road trip and I won't update for a while. So, read and review so I get back happy and ready to go! I'm thinking about making a challenge but I'll have to see what I want when I get back. Thanks for reading! o(^~^)o<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ThanksAnswer Section:**

**LadyMartel4000 – Hey, thanks for putting me on alert! As for your review, thanks for the tip. I admit I do add characters at random, I've noticed that but I like putting in so many surprises. I'm glad to know you like my story and actually think it's funny! **

**Epic Otaku Cherry – Story alert? I have so many story alert messages in my inbox, but not for my story. No, these are all other people's stories because you guys update so quickly! Thanks for watching out for the next chapter! Review time, thanks so much! I'm glad to know you like it and I wish I had more reviews but I lack the time to update sometimes and it gets lost in this huge archive! Don't worry, no mistakes were found! (iPod spell check is awesome!) I'm glad you like my tsundere Sasuke! **

**Raikiri80 – Well, I'm glad to know you think my story is okay! There is definite sexual tension between Suigetsu and Karin and I'm glad you see it too! Your review is very much appreciated. I also see I'm on your alert. Well, here you go! **

**Kirani56 – I don't need to say anything to you because you're right in the next room! Thanks for your advice. I know Itachi wouldn't do that but the real Itachi conceals his feelings and it makes this thing boring. Besides, you know very well there is an OOC warning on the summary, seeing as you wrote half of it. Ohonhon~**

**ELECTRA13 – Oh, a favorite story! For some reason I find this a bit more of a higher rank than story alert. It just seem that way because to like something is one thing. But to be a favorite story, thanks so much! **

**Samhan – Well, as your beta reader, I'm glad you like my work! I know you have a different fan category so I'm glad I got your interest! I _hope_ you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone I've missed, thank you all so much! As I've said, I'm leaving for a bit but I'll be back by the end of July, so don't fret! If you haven't noticed already, I like smiley faces. I'm glad you're reading my stories and staying tuned. I bid you adieu~!<strong>

**- 4321rayray signing off! **


	15. Mysterious Savior, Don't Touch It!

**AN: Well, I took forever to update again… Sorry, after that vacation, I have been busy catching up on my Naruto episodes. And, the Olympics got me a bit sidetracked. I'm so glad Team USA did so well! USA, USA! Anyway, great job to all your countries, I'm sure your athletes made you proud. I know mine did. ;) Plus, school's been eating up my time. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! Oh, and SPOILER ALERT! If you don't know about what's behind Madara's mask, you might not know who the mystery person is talking about. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Naruto! If I did, you'd only get one page of manga per month, eh?<strong>

**Bold=Thoughts**

_Italics = ?_

_**Bold/Italics=Thoughts about Sasuke or an Inner**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>

"You. Will. Die! You here me? I'm going to make you watch me kill each one of your pathetic friends. What's worse, you won't be able to help any of them! It'll be slow and painful-"

"STOP!"

"-with their screams falling upon your ears, blood-"

"That's enough!"

"-gushing from each wound. Their miserable lives will be cut short. Every dream and hope will cease."

I felt tears streaming down my face at the mere thought. He was a cruel man with wicked ways. Torture with Ibiki was better than this by a long shot…

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

Torture, pain, death… That was all I could register in my mind. With the gag placed back in my mouth, I could hardly breathe and I felt sick like I wanted to vomit. There was dry blood on the left side of my head and opens wounds all around my arms. My hands were bound behind my back. Better than those chains at least…

The room I was in held no light, not even a candle could be made out in the darkness of the room. I could very well be dead and I wouldn't know. But if I were dead, I wouldn't feel pain. Could it be possible I was being punished in the afterlife?

I felt a warm cloth wash the blood off my head and someone lifting water into my mouth. Was I saved?

"Drink, you need your strength," the voice spoke out in the darkness.

_**Sasuke? Naruto? Who was helping me?**_

The person nudged the small cup of water against my lips again. The voice rang out and I knew it was a woman. In my weak state, I couldn't recognize it.

"Drink, trust me," she coaxed again.

Reluctantly, I gave in and let the rich water flow through my cracked lips. I couldn't drink much without wanting to throw it back up; I drank small amounts until the cup was empty. I wasn't ready for food and I politely declined the bread that was offered.

It finally registered in my mind that I had yet to thank my savior and I tried desperately to find my voice. I mustered a pathetic; "Thanks, you are…?" before my voice gave way and my dry throat ached once more. My tongue felt like velvet and rough sandpaper.

"Shh… Save your strength," the voice soothed me.

Not listening, again I tried to speak. "Name…. What name?"

"You'll know in due time, Sakura. Just sleep."

I didn't trust myself enough and I pushed myself up into a sitting position before feeling dizzy and falling back. The stranger caught me and laid me down gently.

"Rest, it's what you need."

I looked around me again and I felt light flood the room. My eyes had been closed the whole time and in the instant I opened them, my eyes began to sting. The pain in my eyes fighting to keep them closed. I groaned before forcing my eyes open again.

Gently, I felt a hand cover my eyes and push the lids closed again. I barely got a glimpse of brown and purple before exhausted, I felt consciousness slipping.

I barely heard a faint whisper of, "How you've changed… Ob-" before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

**You had one job….**

I growled unhappily as the Inuzuka boy sniffed the air for any sign of the duo. They were simply told to stay undercover and keep out of sight. If we were looking for a snake, we'd have been bitten and poisoned by now….

"_**Was that a punch line I heard?"**_

"_**What makes you say that?" I replied quite annoyed.**_

"_**Well, if we summon snakes, wouldn't that technically be a punch line?"**_

"_**No one asked you, baka."**_

"_**Well, you did just a few-"**_

"_**I get it! Now, will you be quiet while we find those idiotic lovers?"**_

"_**They have names, Sasuke."**_

"_**And I'll choose what I call them."**_

_**My inner stuck his tongue out at me before turning around and walking off in a random direction.**_

"_**See ya later. You're no fun anymore."**_

"_**What's your definition of fun?" I had to know what made me so "unfun" as my inner so put.**_

"_**Fun is when, well, it's kinda… It's sorta… Let me spell it for you! F is for friends-"**_

"_**Ugh! You were just waiting to pull that on me weren't you?"**_

"_**Duh! I mean, who would I be if I didn't tease you for every word that comes out of your mouth?"**_

"_**You'd be a proper inner who sat there and stayed quiet."**_

"_**But that's no f-"**_

"_**Don't say it!"**_

"_**-un!"**_

_**Annoyed was one thing, but irritated was a whole new level. Before I could beat my inner to his death-**_

"_**HEY!"**_

I was tapped on the shoulder harshly.

I spun around glaring, sharingan blazing and I flipped the person tapping my shoulder onto his back.

"Sasuke-teme! What the hell was that for?" the dobe whined while glancing at my sharingan apprehensively.

"For touching me. What did I say about touching me?"

Grinning widely, the dobe reached over my arm and touched my hair.

HE. TOUCHED. MY. PERFECT. HAIR.

Eyes blazing and my fist raised I punched roughly downward. The contact was a sickening crack and the dobe screamed.

I was pulled off abruptly by the Hyuga who looked at the dobe and back at me. He gave me a menacing glare.

"What was that for, Uchiha?"

"Hn. He touched the hair."

The Hyuga's eyes widened and he peered down at the dobe shocked.

At last, he finally spoke what was on his mind. "You got a death wish or something?"

The dobe just moaned as he wiped the dirt off his face. The small crater next to his head was the size of my fist and if my wrist had come any closer, his nose would be broken.

"Take that as a lesson, dobe."

"I've got a scent! It's that one water dude's. And some kind of fishy scent…" the Inuzuka called.

**Tch, the idiot. He can't dream to take on Kisame… But where's there's Kisame, there must be!**

**Itachi or Sakura? Either way, this will be the biggest decision of my life.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, well, well. That came out better than I planned in my head. In any case, Sakura's POV is shorter because I feel Sasuke isn't getting enough action in this story. Actually, I think this whole chapter was short. I kinda focused on the comedy in this chapter but the next one we will see some Uchiha action. But from which one? Whoever predicts right gets a special mention! :) I apologize that I didn't update immediately after my vacation. I'm working on getting these done fast but I have little time to do anything… I'm sure I've disappointed half of you and I'm so sorry! But please have a forgiving heart and read and review! I'm seriously making a challenge in this story… I'm quite bored and this will spice things up a bit.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ThanksAnswer Section:**

**Purrskitty – A favorite story! I don't get those often. Thanks for that, it made me smile to see it. I probably favorite every story I come by but knowing that I've made you like this enough brings joy to my heart. 3**

**sakura9801185 – I've been followed! Reminds me of when Kirani gets a new follower on Tumblr. :) Thank you for your support! I'm glad you aren't one of those people that are like "Your mom is following you". I find that highly uncivilized. Thanks again!**

**Jenni Sabi – Another favorite! I'm on a roll here. Faves aren't something I take lightly and I _hope_ you continue reading my stories. (He he, my puns are lame :P)**

**4utureOlympian – Nice name! Thanks for following my story, I greatly appreciate it! Also, for putting me on author alert. I rarely EVER get those. Really, I'm so happy I cry with happiness. ^_^**

**Nightfur – Once again, I'm being followed. I feel like you're all watching me waiting for me to update… Anyway, thanks a bunch! Your name reminds me of when I was obsessed with Warrior Cats. Old times… ^^**

**LadyMartel4000 – Ah! Now there's something I don't see everyday. A reoccurring reviewer. Thank you again for reviewing and reading my story. It's greatly appreciated. You've inspired me twice I promise to update whenever I can, which hopefully will be often enough, to satisfy you. I hope this chapter is cool as feel. Oh, and triple thanks for putting me on author alert. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>And to anyone else I've missed and to those of you who read my other stories. Thank you so much! Seriously, check out my other work. It might not be the greatest but I'd greatly appreciate it. I've tried not to repeat emoticons so here's another! o(^~^)o I'll catch you next time on "A Lost Hope".<strong>

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	16. Hallucinations, A Change in Heart

**AN: Ah, the wonders of reviews. Normally, I'd never update this fast but your reviews have made a HUGE impact. Thank you so much for your support. Just a quick note, I will have a lot to do in October so if I update less than I already do, which is like never, then don't be upset. You've been told. In any case, enjoy this new chapter. Remember, R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The AWESOME show, Naruto, is owned my Makashi Kisimoto.<strong>

**Bold=Thoughts**

_Italics = ?_

_**Bold/Italics=Thoughts about Sasuke or an Inner**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

I looked around me again and I felt light flood the room. My eyes had been closed the whole time and in the instant I opened them, my eyes began to sting. The pain in my eyes fighting to keep them closed. I groaned before forcing my eyes open again.

Gently, I felt a hand cover my eyes and push the lids closed again. I barely got a glimpse of brown and purple before exhausted, I felt consciousness slipping.

I barely heard a faint whisper of, "How you've changed… Ob-" before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

When I finally came to, I knew that I must have been imagining it all. I was in a cell, hands tied and my throat as dry as Gaara's sand. That girl I heard must have been a hallucination. Maybe the Mangekyou Sharingan caused it? According to the Uchiha records, not much was known about it. But if I imagined her, who was she?

"Ah, looks like our little flower has awoken. Are you done knocking yourself out?"

**That voice! It was neither Madara's nor Itachi's… I know it from somewhere though…**

"Well, aren't you going to say something, little girl?"

"W-who are you?' I manage to squeeze out. My lips were chapped and my throat parched.

"I'm offended. I hate to be kept waiting and I waited hours for you to wake up, little girl."

I looked in shock and disbelief, Sasori? No, that couldn't be right… Was I dead or something? These hallucinations are getting out of hand.

Bright red hair shone in the dark room and wide brown eyes stared at me. He smirked as he saw my expression.

"You remember now? I can't say I'm quite happy with this predicament but, what can I do about it?"

Looking at him again, I saw him hung by strings on the wall across from me. That's right, he was a puppet. But puppets don't have minds of their own. Did he somehow come back to life?

"You're not real. You can't be real… I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten and you won't be here."

I counted slowly in my head but when I opened my eyes, he just stared back at me unmoving.

"You can try again any time, my flower. It won't work."

"_**This has to be some stupid genjutsu," I pouted angrily.**_

"_**Well, what are you going to do about it? Our hands are tied smart one…"**_

"_**Easy, we wait until someone unties us. Oh, I have a better idea! Why don't you somehow come out of my head and untie me?" I retorted sarcastically.**_

"_**Someone's moody… You think you're awake on your own? I've been wasting time to try and get you awake!"**_

"_**I didn't ask for help and you know it!"**_

"_**Says the one who keeps fainting very few hours! It's tiring for me to keep your body in a position that your asthma won't act up. I have to regulate your breathing while you're busy having nightmares!"**_

"_**I didn't ask for any nightmares! Try having Madara talk to you and get images in your head."**_

"_**Baka! I am in your head. You think I don't see them too?! I can't sleep either!"**_

"_**And why's that?"**_

"_**Because if we both sleep then we'll die! I'm keeping your breathing normal, remember?"**_

"_**Ugh, you give me a headache…"**_

"_**You've got a headache?! I live here and bear through every headache. Each one is much worse than yours."**_

"_**I'd hate to be you then."**_

"_**That's it, get out of my head!"**_

"_**Your head?! Don't you mean our head? Kami, I'm the one who's really a person…"**_

"Oi! You paying attention to the puppet show or what?"

"_**We'll discuss this later…" my inner seethed.**_

I blinked at the puppet again. It was Sasori, but the body was different. Someone was indeed messing with me.

Carefully, I wiggled my hands a bit trying to get them loose. Each twist ended up wasting my energy. As I continued, I got tired until I was so exhausted I couldn't wriggle around any longer. I felt like I'd just run to Konoha and back. This rope was strong and it seemed to be absorbing my chakra.

It occurred to me that it silent. Too quiet… Where was the puppet?

Just as the silence finally registered, I felt a sharp kunai wedge itself between my tied knuckles. However, instead of slicing the rope, it came down hard on my sore hand. I yelped loudly in pain before tears sprung up in my eyes. While it hurt, he had been sloppy enough to weaken the rope a bit with his slash.

"Looking for me? You've been spacing out and moving a lot. That'll teach you to pay attention, little girl."

Trying to distract him and calm myself down, I glared before speaking.

"Keep in mind, this little girl and your grandma killed you. Speaking of which, how does it feel to be controlled." While he was shocked that I openly insulted him, I turned my hands in so I could barely touch each other. If I had to, I'd break this gengutsu with the hand seal behind my back.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that." he finally replied.

Confidently I continued, "Yeah, something you don't have. You lost them long ago when you became an empty puppet." Once again, I pushed my hands closer together and this time successfully got them to stay put. I had to hurry because the position was beginning to hurt.

"Was that meant to be a joke?"

"You wouldn't know because you have no sense of humor." I felt blood running down my fingers from the cut. They landed on the floor but made no sound.

"Careful, that sharp tongue of yours will be your fall. Maybe I should cut it off…"

"You wouldn't dare. You need information off of me and without my tongue you'll never get it." I got my fingers to cooperate and go down to make the right sign.

"Hmm… True, but there are other ways of making you talk, tongue or no tongue." My eyes widened as he slowly raised his kunai, my blood glistening on the edge of it. I had to hurry and fast!

Sasori walked closer towards me and I looked down and shut my mouth tight. Struggling would be useless so I'd be as uncooperative as possible and hope to stall him long enough.

Two more strides and he would be able to touch me. Quietly I whisper, "Kai!"

Looking up slightly, he was still there. Cursing I felt more chakra zapped out of my system. Was it possible it wasn't a genjutsu?

"_Tilt your hands higher, your sign hasn't been recognized," a voice whispered in the back of my head. The voice of the girl from before!_

Worth a shot… I forced my eyes closed and just as Sasori tilted my head up my hands were in position.

"Now, open wide little girl."

I opened my mouth and screamed, "KAI!"

In a flash, Sasori disappeared. I was left in a room with Madara Uchiha staring at me, sharingan activated.

"Interesting," he smirked. "you seem to be able to break through ocular jutsu quite well."

I panted and cursed inwardly. That was too close for comfort. I felt liquid trickling down my hands realized the pain inflicted was real. My blood continued to flow down onto the floor.

"I've modified this genjutsu. Any pain you receive in the jutsu, has really been inflicted."

I glared and grimaced at the pain. I was low on chakra too…

"Be prepared for more experiments, Tsunade's apprentice. I'll be studying you thoroughly…"

**I'll be dead by the end of this long week… Forgive me, Tsuande-shisou, Kakashi, Ino, Naruto, everyone… I'm sorry, Sasuke….**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

**Forgive me, Sakura. **

"Let's go, we head after the two idiot lovebirds," I commanded.

"Right!" everyone said before we took off. The Inuzuka was in front with Naruto and I right behind. The two Hyugas took the rear and the weapon girl was right behind the dobe.

"I'm glad you still remember, teme," the dobe smiled.

"Hn, remember what?"

"Kakashi-sensei's first lesson to us."

"Who said I remember that?"

"You don't have to be humble, teme! Why else would we be going this way? You aren't abandoning your friends, right?"

"Hn…"

"_**You bastard! You're going for Itachi aren't you?" my inner yelled.**_

"_**Hn, and what if I am?"**_

"_**You're so selfish! What about Sakura?" **_

"_**Yeah, what if she's with him? I won't get another chance like this."**_

"_**Yes, you will! You just don't want to believe it. What if she's not with him? Is that a risk you're willing to take?"**_

"_**Yes, if it means taking him down."**_

"_**So, you'd abandon the only girl that's truly loved you for your revenge?!" my inner seethed.**_

"_**Tch, if she loved me she'd understand why I need to do this."**_

"_**I thought you loved her too… I thought you changed, that you were back to normal…"**_

"_**Well, you thought wrong."**_

"_**It seems as though he's lost again."**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Sasuke Uchiha is lost, and he might not be coming back."**_

"_**What are you babbling about now?"**_

"_**You aren't Sasuke Uchiha. You are a mere being of hatred."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I have no business with you. Have fun with Itachi…"**_

I didn't hear from after that. What could he have possibly have meant? This is the real me. He expects something that doesn't exist. I am the only Sasuke Uchiha, and there is no other me.

"We're close now, Sasuke. Let's get your friends and get Sakura," the dobe stated enthusiastically.

"Hn."

"_**Oi, I know you can hear me inner. I don't give a damn about Sakura! She can die for all I care. I just need to kill Itachi and I'll be fine!"**_

"_It's a trap… She's waiting for you, elsewhere. Don't disappoint me…" a voice whispered and the echo resounded in my head._

"_**Who are you?! Show yourself!"**_

"_Just a passerby. Make your sensei proud. You know what to do… Remember, she's waiting…"_

**Who? Who could possible enter a mindscape without a sharingan? **

I felt my heart ache in my chest. Why would my heart hurt? It can't be love, for I love nothing… Hatred is all I know. Vengeance is mine!

**Get yourself out, Sakura. Itachi's here and I have him. You understand that, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I bet that ending was unexpected. I have to say, I'm tired of lovey dovey Sasuke. There's no heartbreak or action just more, 'I promise to get there' or 'I'll save you!' What I didn't plan was for both inners to have a fight. My sister gave me feedback and she said I keep making Sakura faint. If you notice, I show this in Sakura's argument with her inner. Read it carefully if you missed it! I tried to make this chapter as long as possible and made it more serious. I decided to save the Uchiha action for another day, probably next chapter. I just love to torture you guys and leave you wanting more. I have a lot of assignments due this October so I might not be on.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ThanksAnswer Section: **

**Anoni Mos – Well, I've updated! I wish I had more to say, but you didn't write much. Thank you for your review though! I appreciate your effort. **

**Lady Martel – Returning reviewer again! Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this newest update. And, why wouldn't you inspire me? Your support is more than enough to keep me going! 3**

**xAnimeaddict1 – Thank you for following! Make sure you read this chapter and don't let the update rot in your inbox. (Cause that's what happened to me and it makes me feel bad) :P**

**cherry-bloss0m – Another follower! My friends glance at my inbox and when they see follower they always think I have a stalker. Try not to stalk me and make sure I update, okay? JK! ^^**

**StephJoann- OMG! Three followers on one chapter! That's never happened to me before. Thank you so much, you have my eternal thanks for making me have a first for everything moment. (^_^)**

**korra4ever – Ah! I've now got four followers! Plus, you even added me to your favorites! Double thanks to you! I'd give you the cookie I'm holding, but I've already eaten half… **

**kakiro – FIVE FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU OH SO MUCH! That has truly made my day. XD I don't wanna annoy you with a long speech so, I'll shorten it. You are AWESOME! **

**DarkRoseLose97 – I'd give you a pocket full of sunshine because you're my sixth follower for this chapter. That's right, sixth! Thank you sooo much! (My jokes are still lame) TT_TT**

**JenniSabi – Last chapter, you added me to your favorites and now you're following me! Thank you, I'm greatly honored. Double thanks for the review! I've update for you!**

**dark shadow400 – Thanks for the review! I appreciate it! Trust me when I say that you are more AWESOME than this story! You've brought the reviews up to my favorite number, 27!**

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone else I've missed, thank you so much! You can't begin to imagine what your support means to me. I have school and knowing that there's someone to cheer me on and update, it means much more than I can express it in words. Anyways, here's your challenge: In every disclaimer, there is a reference to something. For every guess that's right, I promise to record it. If you get all of them, (together, so if you got one and someone got another, that counts as two) by the time this story is over, I promise to write a brief glimpse of the next story I plan to get working on once this is over. I'll let you know this much, there's way more than three chapters left on this story. Probably five or more left. I'll mention you exclusively when you take the time out of your day to review, favorite or whatever else. If you don't have an account, reviews are always open! If you can't find the time, I understand but thank you for reading anyway! o(^~ ^)o<strong>

**- 4321rayray signing off! **


	17. Escape or not?, Important Advice

**AN: I was kinda upset that I didn't get as many reviews as I normally do, but I appreciate those who did. What excited me the most was that I reached 1,000 views! Over the last three months, I got around 1,000 views and I'm glad to know I still have people reading, although I didn't update. I must say, I honestly didn't have time for Fanfiction at all. In just 1****st**** quarter alone, my school's fire alarm went off 3 times! So, we stood out in the mud and when I got home, I tried my hardest to finish last minute end of the quarter assignments. Thanks to those who were patient and I hope you enjoy this next addition. :) Oh and to those of you who read the latest chapter of Naruto, you'll understand the special wording in Sasuke's POV. That person will be getting some **_**extra special**_** screen time later. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own Naruto or any other anime for that matter.<strong>

**Bold=Thoughts**

_Italics = ?_

_**Bold/Italics=Thoughts about Sasuke or an Inner**_

* * *

><p><strong> Recap:<strong>

"I've modified this genjutsu. Any pain you receive in the jutsu, has really been inflicted."

I glared and grimaced at the pain. I was low on chakra too…

"Be prepared for more experiments, Tsunade's apprentice. I'll be studying you thoroughly…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

The room was plain, ignoring the bars surrounding all sides. "Room" wasn't even a proper word for it. "Cell" was a more… accurate term, in some sense. As usual, the only thing inside was a rock hard bed and a filthy toilet. The water leaked out of it and onto the floor, forming dirt infested little rivulets on the concrete. The rivers enclosed the bed and if the bed were any lower the bottom would be soaked.

I sat curled up by the wall opposing the "waterbed." Dried blood on the mattress added to the many reasons I wouldn't touch it. I could feel my chakra was dangerously low and that I would have to rest and wait for my wounds to heal. I had two choices; sit and wait for my wounds to heal and use my chakra to escape then, or use my chakra little by little to heal and escape later. Either way, I would die, either from loss of chakra or perhaps Madara would kill me before I could even attempt to escape. So, I just leaned all my weight on the wall and waited. I had accepted my fate, I was going to die.

"_**Escape is inevitable. You know that right?"**_

"_**Of, course, who do you take me for?'**_

"_**Me, who else could you be?"**_

"_**I could be dead."**_

"_**I asked who else not what you could be. Besides, I wouldn't be here if you were dead."**_

"_**Maybe I'm hallucinating."**_

"_**If you're dead, you can't be. Come on, you're a medic-nin, you know this!"**_

"_**But you said I wasn't dead, therefore I could be hallucinating."**_

"_**You're not dead."**_

"_**Then make up you're mind."**_

"_**I believe you're the one confused here."**_

"_**I'm not confused."**_

"_**Why are you giving up?"**_

"_**Why are you asking so many questions?"**_

"_**Well, maybe if you answer some of them…"**_

"_**I did answer, you just didn't like them."**_

"_**Just answer this one truthfully."**_

"_**Well, who said I was giving up?"**_

"_**Why must you always answer my questions with more questions?"**_

"_**Says you… You just did the same thing."**_

"_**Fine, I said you're giving up. If you know you have to escape, why do you just sit here?"**_

"_**My chakra is low."**_

"_**As if that's an excuse..."**_

"_**It's true though."**_

"_**You have a chakra reserve. You're Sakura Haruno, top medic-nin and apprentice to the Hokage. You aren't weak and after all that training, you're giving up? Well let me tell you, giving up is not an option."**_

"_**What are you proposing I do? Once I've used that reserve, there's no going back."**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**We'll get out one way or another."**_

"_**How can you be sure?"**_

"_**I believe in you. Beside, one of us has to be optimistic."**_

"_**You're beginning to sound like Naruto…"**_

"_**Just get to the door," my inner sighed.**_

I stood up and used the wall as support. Trembling, I took a shaky step forward. Pain wracked through my body and I inhaled sharply. I managed another slow step and removed my hands from the wall. I caught myself before I collapsed and the weight of my legs dragged me down to a near squat. All this suffering destroyed almost all the hope I had left. My muscles ached, my head throbbed and I wanted to throw up. If I didn't die from trying to escape, I would've surely died of shear agony.

Another step and another, I made my way toward the door. My moves were automatic now. After what felt like hours, I reached the door to my "cell." The dried blood from earlier stuck to my skin like mud on new shoes. I could feel my hands shake as I grabbed a bar to hoist myself up. A zap went through me and I fell backward, weaker than before. I couldn't help the yelp that escaped my lips.

My body wouldn't cooperate any longer. I looked around, dazed at the ceiling and to my horror, red eyes glared at me. I was speechless before I realized that I was looking straight into the enemy's eyes. I felt them stare at me with amusement before I screamed and shut my own eyes, opening them only after it echoed hollowly around the "cell."

By then, the eyes were gone, leaving me questioning my own sanity. The initial shock disintegrated and I crawled back over to the door. I was barely on my knees by the time I sat once again in front of the door of doom. Pushing off the floor, I struggled to stay on my feet. Nausea wasn't helping as I felt bile rise in my throat.

I heard the lock click and I knew the end was near. As I looked up, I saw a familiar face look at me menacingly. I wasn't sure if I had gasped from seeing who it was, or from just being caught trying my pathetic excuse for an escape. Breathing and speaking were stripped from me until I was simply a gapping mess.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he said forebodingly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

"_**Selfish bastard…"**_

I felt a vein pop on my forehead as I heard my inner cuss at me for the fifth time in the past fifteen minutes.

"_**It's true though…"**_

I ignored the annoying pest and continued jumping to the next tree. Feeling something to my right, I turned to find the Hyuga next to me.

"Hn," I acknowledged.

"Are you truly doing this for Sakura, Uchiha?" he said with a serious face.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's it to you?"

"Concern mostly… After what happened last time, I wouldn't past you to be helping just for Itachi."

**Damn it! He's onto me…**

"What my motives are isn't any of your concern."

"However, Sakura's wellbeing is. I care for my friends, Uchiha. Something you gave up long ago."

I remained silent and nodded at him to continue.

"I bullied my cousin for the first thirteen years of her life, for something she couldn't help. I wouldn't make friends, but that idiot showed me the way," the Hyuga smirked a little. "He showed me what friends are. I fought Kisame once, and there my trust in my friends paid off."

My eyes widened as I thought about Kisame. So, he knew that Kisame was there… I guess fishy smells are easy to guess… **(AN: Lol, I didn't mean for that to be a pun...)**

"If I use my Byakugan, I can see many things, and I know your sharingan can too. I can't see everything but I know one thing for sure. Friends are your strength. True power comes from yourself, it's not something you earn, Uchiha. It's something you find. In your hardest moment, when you find your true self, only then can you truly be strong."

"A little cliché, don't you think, Neji?" the brunette said catching up with us.

"I speak what I believe, Tenten," the Hyuga replied solemnly.

"Whatever, you say…" she smiled before falling back a bit to talk with the other Hyuga.

"Just don't hurt her Uchiha. She has more friends than you think," he said before looking back at the brunette girl.

"Focus on your own relationship, Hyuga. I'm sure she likes you."

"I believe it's you who needs dating advice," he smugly replied.

"Shut up…."

"_**Is little Sasu-chan afraid of a Hyuga?"**_

"_**Hn, don't call me Sasu-chan."**_

"_**You are, aren't you?"**_

"_**I'm not afraid of anything."**_

"_**Not even losing Sakura…"**_

"_**Why are you always so concerned about her?"**_

"_**Why aren't you concerned?"**_

"_**That's none of your business."**_

"_**Of course it is! But you are a selfish bastard who chooses to find his brother and kill him, over saving the one girl he loves.'**_

"_**I never said-"**_

"_**It doesn't need to be said. Besides, it's obvious that you like her."**_

"_**HN…"**_

"_**I'll be taking my leave now…"**_

"_**What do you mean? You can't leave, you're an inner."**_

"_**I won't be bothering you for some time."**_

"_**I don't understand…"**_

"_**I'm sure you'll miss me, but I have important business to attend to."**_

"_**I still don't follow."**_

"_**Aren't you supposed to be a genius? I'm leaving."**_

"_**Where?"**_

"_**That's none of your concern," my inner smirked before disappearing.**_

_Follow your heart, Sasuke. It'll lead you in your hardest time. Only then can you find your true self…_

I was puzzled as I heard the voice in my head the second time. Where had my inner gone, and who was that voice?

"Sasuke! We'll be reaching them soon," the dobe exclaimed.

_**Follow my heart? My heart is full of hatred! I'll get you Itachi… Sakura, you're on your own, because I am an avenger!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that came out better than I pictured in my mind. I'll let you know a couple things. First, thank you all for reading my story! It means a lot that you take time out of your day to read, and extra time to review. Second, I sprained my thumb so, I might not update in the next week of two. Hopefully not anymore, but you never know. Next, I got a tumblr! My URL is .com, so if you follow thanks and check out my older sister's as well. And finally, those of you that read the latest chapter, and you know which I'm talking about, I think I'll be depressed for a while… :( Anyway, thanks again for reading! Oh, and to those of you who are also Prince Of Tennis fans, check out my other story called "Oblivious". <strong>

**P.S. On my challenge, it starts from chapter 13 onward. So, if you're up to it, try. The challenge details are on chapter 16. :)**

**P.S.S. If you want, reread my New Year's Fanfic. I plan to make a new chapter by New Year, with more songs, but I changed the ending a bit. I had many complaints about Sasuke being a jerk for lying, but I never realized I had worded it wrong. Just reread it to find out! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ThanksAnswer Section: **

**143Maid-sama – Thanks for putting my story on favorites! I don't get those often enough. :) I hope you like my stories. I know you favorited my POT story, but you get mentioned anyway.**

**Kiyomi di Vongola – Another favorite story! Thank you so much! ;) Again, this is for "Oblivious" but all of my fans get emntions! ;)**

**Lauren Eisenman – To a great author and a good friend, thank you so much! I'm sorry I mixed your username. Thanks again for your review on my POT, and update soon, your last chapter left me hanging! ^^**

**Guest – (New Year's Songfic) Thanks for bringing that to my attention, I never realized how bad that sounded. ^_^**

**SakuraUchiha4Eternity – (Remember) I'm very surprised you found my first fanfic! Thanks for your review and story favorite. ;)**

**ulquihime7980 – (Oblivious) More reviews! 8) Anyway, thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Renting – (Oblivious) Nice name! :D Anyway, thanks for favoriting my story! **

**gaarakun101 – (Those Who Don't Forget) Thanks for the story favorite! XD I'm surprised you still found that old story. I'm sure it's buried deep in the bowels of Naruto Fanfiction. **

**kasandraalive – (A New Year's Songfic) I honestly don't understand where you are finding my stories! I'm sure they are pretty far back… :p Thanks for favoriting and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter I plan to add. **

**himerock89 – Finally, we've gotten to the Lost Hope mentions! (^.^) Anyway, thank you for the story alert. I'm sure you'll be glad to see I've finally updated.**

**SincerelyAnn – Another story alert, eh? I hope you'll be happy with this addition as well. (* *) Btw, that's my fail of a pig. **

**LadyMartel4000 – Thank you sooo much for your review! You've been a faithful reviewer, and take time to review every time I post. For that, super thanks! XD I hope you like this chapter too. **

**Meggy-chan – Wow! A favorite author, favorite story, story alert and author alert all in one go! Thanks a bunch! Normally, I do the same thing, click all in one go. :)**

**1XxCherryBlossomxX1 – Thank you for following my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Man, this is getting repetitive…)**

**And special thanks to Samhan, who I am betareading for! Thank you for shooting me a PM telling me to update. I'm sorry I haven't replied to you lately. My family went places for winter break and I haven't had the time to check my email. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone else I missed, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I'm happy to have such supporting fans and I hope to update sooner to satisfy you guys! Please read and review! :)<strong>

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	18. Don't Mess With Uchiha, His Eyes

**AN: Well, I wasn't expecting many views, or reviews for that matter so I can't say I'm disappointed. Thank you to all of you that did bother to read though. I had a dream the other night and I finally know where this fanfic is going! :) Yes, all this time I've been going with the flow. I knew where I wanted the ending to go, but I'm finally tying up loose ends. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! I'm sorry for the long delay, I've been busy and I just realized I could've updated this around August. :P I apparently had it done and I just never realized I actually finished this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, which was elementary, my dear readers. ;)**

**Bold=Thoughts**

_Italics = ?_

_**Bold/Italics=Thoughts about Sasuke or an Inner**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

I heard the lock click and I knew the end was near. As I looked up, I saw a familiar face look at me menacingly. I wasn't sure if I had gasped from seeing who it was, or from just being caught trying my pathetic excuse for an escape. Breathing and speaking were stripped from me until I was simply a gapping mess.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he said forebodingly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura's POV)<strong>

Relief washed through me as I stared at him longer. I resisted the urge to start crying of pure joy. Quickly I smothered my happiness and looked at him suspiciously before breaking out into a small smirk.

"Now, now, Itachi, such cold words," I replied cockily.

"After what you've been through, I'm surprised you're awake, let alone walking to this door," Itachi muttered coldly.

"And after what you've been through, I'm surprised you're still sane."

"I believe I should be telling you that."

"But you're not."

"You have so much fire and attitude."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You'll die with that attitude."

"Glad someone finally noticed."

"You're gonna collapse at any second."

"Humor me then."

"With what?"

"A story."

Itachi's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What kind of story?" he asked, his tone laced with malice.

"The story of the Uchiha clan."

Itachi stared at me, his never-ending eyes of red boring deep into my soul. "No," he finally stated, signifying the end of the conversation. I wouldn't give up though; I wanted to see this side of it.

"Why not?" I questioned him.

"It's not a story one of your status should be hearing."

"You're being childish! I'm not below your pathetic clan, you arrogant bastard!"

He glared at me, looking like he would snap at any minute. "You know the story, you don't need me to say any more."

"I want to know the truth."

"The truth is a harsh thing."

"I can handle it."

Itachi lunged and pushed me against the wall in a chokehold. "As much as I'd hate to torture your body any further," he started, whispering in my ear. "You asked for it. So, why don't I show you?" Itachi's eyes started spinning as he forced me to look directly into them. He grinned manically and my vision blurred as I watched it all from the start.

"_**Sakura?"**_

_**I stayed silent as I looked around at the red sky. "Where are you?"**_

"_**I can't stay inside the Tsukyomi, I'm still in your mind."**_

"_**You could do it with Madara…"**_

"_**Itachi is trying to show you something, I'm being blocked out. This is for your eyes only. I promise to back you up as best as I can-"**_

"_**Inner?" I called apprehensively. **_

_**To my horror, she didn't reply. All I could see was the red sky, blood red…**_

"_**Be prepared, Haruno Sakura…"**_

"_**Itachi! This isn't funny…"**_

"_**No one said it was. You asked for it Haruno."**_

_**Before I could retort back, crows surrounded the area around me. They took the shape of a twister and swirled around before forming into various shapes. I couldn't determine what they were doing but soon the birds were replaced with houses. They had formed something I didn't want to see…**_

"_**Welcome to my home, Sakura." **_

"_**No, please," I whispered desperately. I gulped and felt like throwing up. I knew this place all too well…**_

"_**Welcome, to the Uchiha district!" Itachi grinned sadistically.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Sasuke's POV)<strong>

"What the hell?" I yelled as the dobe tackled me from behind.

"Slow down a bit teme, we can't keep up. It's good you want to save your teammates, but not everyone is like you and me."

"Tch… You're too slow," I stated annoyed.

"_**Almost as annoying as Sakura…" I thought. I waited for the smart mouthed reply but I was met with silence. I had forgotten my inner was no longer there.**_

"_Sasuke… Listen…"_

"_**Who the hell are you?" I yelled at the voice. I was tired of hearing it in my head.**_

"TEME!" the dobe shouted in my ear. I made a grab for him but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the real one standing to my other side. "Finally! I've been calling you."

"What?"

"We're almost there!" he yelled again.

"I know that dobe! Is that all you wanted to say?" I pouted angrily.

"WATCH OUT!"

"Rotation!"

I was surrounded in chakra as the Hyuga spun quickly, blocking the barrage of shuriken heading our direction. I turned my sharingan on and watched carefully.

"You okay?" the Hyuga asked looking at our team. I nodded my head and the dobe grinned.

"Thanks!" he shouted. I hit his head hard.

"Ow! TEME!" he whined, holding his head.

"Dobe, the enemy can hear you a mile away." I commented.

"Our how about five miles?" A voice called before a rush of water rammed our bodies.

I glared at the blue faced man in irritation. Great, another delay. I didn't see my brother or Suigetsu anywhere either…

"Looking for someone, Sasuke?" someone whispered in my ear. I spun around fast and came face to face with my own brother. I charged a chidori and plunged it straight at his heart.

"SASUKE!" the dobe yelled before his voice died down and I only saw me and Itachi alone.

**Tch, I looked him in the eyes… **

I stared at him before charging straight at him again. "This is for our clan!" I yelled before clashing with him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto POV)<strong>

"SASUKE!" I yelled as he and Itachi slammed into each other. Right before the teme's chidori hit Itachi, it dispersed and he just stood watching. "Teme! What's wrong? Hit him!"

"He can't hear you. It's a battle of eyes now." Neji stated, his byakugan still activated.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused.

"They're fighting each other with genjutsu, it's all in their eyes." Neji explained, searching with his eyes for Kisame.

"Sharp eyes, Hyuga. How's that idiotic sensei of yours? He remember me yet?" Kisame smirked popping up above them, sword raised.

Neji just glared and got into a fighting stance. I watched and summoned a shadow clone next to me.

"No, this is my battle Naruto, leave it to me," Neji muttered, his eyes never leaving Kisame.

"Alright, I leave this to you Neji!" I grinned before turning to find the rest of my team. Where did they go anyway?

_**Hang in there Sakura, we're coming for you!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First, I'd like to apologize for not updating for a whole year! :P I know how you feel, many of my favorite authors haven't updated in over 3 or so. Well, I'm officially going to say, I'm off hiatus! Hehe, sorry for not saying I was even on it, but I guess I was, seeing as it's been so long. My friend actually brought it up with me the other day asking about this story and how it was going, and I discovered just how long I've been gone! Anyway, I hope you liked it! My time is limited nowadays but I've finally decided to commit myself to finishing this story, I have so many ideas I want to write and it's a good opportunity to try. :) Thanks for all the support! <strong>

**P.S. I've decided that if you want me to write a story, you may either leave a review or PM and I'll see if I can get it done. :) It's something I've been wanting to try for some time so just let me know if you're interested! It doesn't even have to be a Naruto fanfic, as long as I know the fandom, I'll try my best! :)**

**P.S.S. I've been ending this with "we're coming for you!" too much, aren't I? :p**

* * *

><p><strong>ThanksAnswer Section: **

**tahrocs – Thank you so much for adding both my story and myself to your Favorites List! I don't get those often enough. It really means a lot to me. :)**

**dark shadow400 – I don't know if you'll see this (idk how you guys keep track of my stories as guests! :P I had a hard time doing that prior to me making an account...) but thank you so much for the review! Sadly, updating soon wasn't quite done. :P But I truly respect you for reading and reviewing, thank you for taking time out of your day to do so! :D**

**Beatricelovedheart – Thank you as well for adding my sotry and myself to your Favorites List! ^^ I am truly honored that you would do that! It really means a lot!**

**Love Latina – Thanks for the story favorite! ^~^ That is something that I often don't do enough, so thank you so much! **

**LadyMartel4000 – You're very much welcome! xD I hope you like this chapter too! Sorry about not updating… But seeing your review each time makes my day!**

**bunnyfionna – ****(New Year's Songfic) ****Thank you for following me and adding me to your Favorites List! :3 That really means a lot and I'm glad you liked the story!**

**dead-jade-eyes – Thank you so much for the favorite story and follow! o(^-^)o It means so much to me!**

**renee16283 – (New Year's Songfic) Thanks for the sotry favorite! (*~*) It really appreciate it!**

**Samhan - (New Year's Songfic) Thank you so much! I really loved beta reading your story and I hope you write another soon! o(^~^)o Keep up the great work! Also, thank you for following and adding this story to your favorites as well!**

**Shadow Moon Archangel – (Oblivious) Thanks for adding my story to your favorites! It really means a lot! (^ ^)**

**Sasusakuloverxoxo – Thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites list! That really means so much to me! ;)**

**gaarakun101 – (Oblivious) Thank for the favorite! ^-^ I'm glad you liked it!**

**stel22lexy – (Oblivious) Thanks for the follow! 8) I'm glad you liked it!**

**avatar9663 – (Oblivious) Thanks for the favorite! ^_^ I'm glad you liked it!**

**leafstone – Thank you for the review! I'm glad you think it's a great story! (^_^) It really means a lot you told me that! Also, thanks for the favorite and follow!**

**JustSomeRandom – (Oblivious) Thanks for the favorite! (^.^) I'm glad you liked it!**

**kateberry83 – (Oblivious) Thanks for the favorite! ('~') I'm glad you liked it!**

**sherylleekelly1 – Thank you so much for the favorite and follow! 8D It really means a lot to me! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone that I have missed; THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! IT MAKES ME SMILING KNOWING I HAVE SO MUCH SUPPORT! I hope you enjoy, and again sorry for the wait! :) Please read and review! <strong>

**~ 4321rayray signing off!**


End file.
